The Mercenary
by randomthoughts96
Summary: Jack Fortune is a simple Mercenary that will do just about anything for money. Soon he finds himself contracted to protect the Schnee dust Heiress and finds another mercenary watch as they fight together to protect the students from dangers to come. OC X OC because yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story sorry if you don't like it but please Read and Review guys please even if you are just visiting it would really help me out a lot, I would really like to hear your guys and girls thoughts on all of my stories I own nothing just the OC Monty Oum owns everything else**

the Mercenary part 1

Jack Fortune was a man of many tastes money, dust, alcohol, women, and smoking. That being said, there are only a few occupations that allow someone like him to engage in these kind of tastes like you could be a boxer, but that was way too many rules for someone like him to really enjoy it. He could be a politician, but then he wouldn't be able to engage in all the things he loved. He could be a hunter but they have a standard rate of charging. So there was only one real occupation that some one of his caliber could really engage in. Being a good old fashioned Mercenary, yep that's right Jack was a killer for hire, a gunman with a price, a permanent end to any thing annoying you.

That is why right now Jack was facing down a gang trying to shake down a town that hired him to 'fix' the problem. "Gentleman how are you this fine day?" Jack said as he looked at the gang.

"Get down on your knees and give us your money you bozo." One of the gang members said as he looked at Jack wearing only a grey t-shirt and Combat fatigues. He usually just wore some jeans or shorts but it was his only clean clothes and the pay was kinda ok, it wasn't nearly what he usually got seeing as they only put four zeros behind the 1, but he had not done his good deed for the day so he offered them a heavy discount, who says he doesn't have a heart of gold.

"Well that's not nice boys, You know what else isn't nice shaking down a town that has done nothing to deserve it." Jack said looking at the gang, they weren't much about ten guys in all with bikes and some basic handguns but the town only had one armed guy, the sheriff, and he was shown to be a horrible shot.

"Hey don't disrespect the boss boy." One of the meat heads said as he shot at Jack only for him to dodge and shoot out an arrow from his Bow-gun hitting the man in the chest killing him instantly. As the others saw what he had done they all held up their guns and open fired Jack just unsheathed his Bow gun again and it shifted into its spear form and he blocked all the shots and returned fire with his Bow-gun killing all the men save one.

"W-what the hell man, what the hell." the Biker said as he tried to run off only to get shot in the leg and looked down and saw that a spearhead was embedded in his leg the wire from the bow-gun wrapped around the mans neck and lead back to the shaft of Jacks spear. This was why Jack had loved the weapon so many ways to make sure that he got the job done it should be illegal, oh wait it is.

"C'mon man don't kill me please don't kill me" said the biker, but to Jack it was too late the Biker didn't have enough money to pay Jack and Jack knew it, the Biker was silenced as jack pressed the button on the shaft of the spear tightening the cable and cutting through the mans neck before returning the spear head to the spear and split into two points a small barrel came out for the arrows for the bow gun to be shot.

As Jack looked at the carnage he decided to just leave them, He was a mercenary not a grave digger, well unless they paid for cleanup but that costs extra.

"Are they dead," the mayor asked as Jack came into the office and sat at a chair and put his feet on the table and just nodded his head as he pulled out his smokes and lit one up and drew out a well deserved puff "Good, well then I as the mayor of-"

"Yeah, Yeah where's my money." Jack interrupted still smoking his cigarette and before any of you assholes out there say that those are bad for you. You're wrong they are bad for most, to someone who has a decent aura you don't get the long term effects like cancer and that shit, but you do still get addicted but that's beside the point.

"O-Oh here it is." The mayor said as he pulled out the check and handed it to Jack and with that Jack just walked out of the office and down the street to his jet (It is based off of the mosquito from Planetside 2 it is a good game).

"Ah, another day another few thousand lien." Jack said as he got a call on his scroll.

"Jack fortune what do you want?" Jack said

"Is that the way to say hello to your mother."

Shit it was mom fuck ok don't let her know what you're doing you were just out flying yeah that was it. "Hey, mom how are you."

"Jack don't 'how are you' me, you're taking on mercenary work aren't you." Miss Fortune said, It wasn't as if she was overprotective of her son, she was a famous huntress, and she wanted Jack to be too, but he just wasn't cut out to be a hero more like a bad guy that does good things.

"No?" Jack asked and his mother just looked at him with her eyebrows raised "Fine yes I am, but c'mon mom I'm nineteen ok I can choose whatever lifestyle I want and I am making tons ok." Jack said as he turned on the jet, hit the autopilot as he flew it to Haven to go home and the fact that it was as far away from his mother as possible was a good bonus.

"Yeah I know, but I am not calling to tell you about your life choices, a man came by a few days and asked to see you and before you ask no it's not someone that wants to kill you, he wants to hire you so I sent him to you he should be there today." His mom said.

"Ok I will see what he has to say, love you mom." Jack said, his moms response was a mm hmm and she cut the call, phew that was a close one oh good here's Haven finally.

"Hello Control this is Jack Fortune requesting to land." Jack said.

"Fortune this is Control we read you loud and clear, you are clear to land" a woman on the other line said and he turned to land then he pressed a button and the tail wings of his fighter folded into the body of the aircraft and the landing gear's wheels expanded and came and become street tires and the entire Plane folded into a very nice Jet car that he used when he needed to chase a target on the ground.

As he drove home he saw a car waiting outside his house that he didn't know except that it had some sort of snowflake on it, Jack took out his Bow gun and walked up to the car and tapped on the window. After he did he, two large men get out of the car with a slightly shorter man with pure white hair, despite him only being middle aged, and he came up to talk to Jack and he said "Excuse me are you Jack Fortune?"

"Depends you here to kill him?" Jack said as he kept the gun trained on the three, can't ever be too careful in Jack's line of work, and the man laughed as he shook his head.

"Then yes I am." Jack said holstering his gun and walked to his door unlocking it and went to his fridge, grabbed a pop, lit his smoke and sat at the table and waited for the man to enter the house and sit down at the dining table "So, you here to hire me?"

"Yes I am and so is another, we will be doing a joint payments and will have different jobs for you but they will coincide with each other." the man said

"Ok I can do that but first what is the job?" Jack said making sure it was something that he wanted to do.

"I need you to protect my daughter." The man said.

"Ok that's simple a few weeks of protection I can handle." Jack said, usually protection jobs were quite easy seeing as he just had to make sure that nothing stupid happened and seeing that it was a girl maybe she was old enough to score with.

"Actually it will be four years at Beacon academy. The headmaster is the second person hiring you for a job." The man said and Jack spit out his drink and smoke and coughed as he looked at the man. He did know Jack's standard rate right?

"Uhh no offense sir but do you have enough to cover four years." Jack said looking at the man.

"I can say without a doubt that we can cover you in whatever you want or need." The man said.

"Ok well I will say that the cost will go up seeing as I am not very popular with the hunters society. As well as I will need your name so I know who to contact." Jack said as he remembered turning them down when they tried to get him to join and when he did they decided to 'convince' him with a few squads of hunters, well he went to his mom to have her 'help' him tell the society that no means no, she was reprimanded a few weeks later under 'confidential reasons' they wanted to get rid of her but she was too famous to do that, but she had to stay on her toes constantly.

"My name is John Schnee."The man said, 'Schnee huh well then that explains why he can cover the expenses' Jack thought.

"Ok I can handle that, but I will say that your payment might be increased seeing as she has a big target on her back especially with the faunas starting to become rather difficult." Jack said and the man nodded his head and Jack continued "And when do I need to be at beacon?"

"She arrived at Beacon a week ago, your cover will be student you will have off campus housing. I would like you to start today please." Schnee said.

"Ok. And the fee is subject to change at anytime depending on the situation, I will tell her and she will tell you, this is non-negotiable and don't worry I won't bankrupt the company." Jack said as he stuck out his hand and Schnee shook it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Just make sure that she stays safe ok." And he left his house with his bodyguards and Jack sat for a minute and just thought about what had just happened.

Well shit, looks like Mom will get her way for me being a hunter after all, Jack thought. After a while he went and loaded some extra cartridges for his spear and started to pack his clothes, called the landlord to tell him that he will be gone for most of the year except on summer and that he will give him his new address as soon as he got it to forward his mail. He then called his hanger to tell them to get some fuel setup for when he get's there, it might be a short trip for his jet to get to Vale but he likes to be prepared.

When he arrived at the hangar he stopped and looked around and after a while he got an all clear from the tower and started to race down the runway and changed the car into it's flying form and took off towards Vale and turned on a movie for him to watch and after half a day he had arrived at Vale and slowed down and went over to Beacon and started to fly over until he heard something from the radio, unfortunately he didn't hear it so he said "I'm sorry control, I didn't catch that, could you please repeat that message."

"This is Beacon control, you are flying in a no fly zone you need to leave the premise immediately." A man said.

"I know this is a no fly zone but I was told that I had a job here that I needed to do and was told that you would allow a Jack Fortune into your hangar." Jack answered to control.

"I will need to check please put your plane into hover mode over the landing pads and wait a moment please." Jack complied with the man seeing as he didn't want to get blown out of the sky, as he looked at the ground below him he saw a few dots of people move around like ants. He also saw some of them stop and after a while a few more did and he knew he had been spotted by the populace of students looking at the jet and he just sighed and hoped he wouldn't have to fly any of them.

After about a half hour of waiting he heard the radio say "Jack fortune you are clear for landing please park and we will take your plane and put it into a hangar."

"I can take it my self if it's all the same to you." Jack said.

"I am sorry we need to check it and then we will give it to you later I am sorry." The man said

"Fine." Jack said and he landed the plane

After Jack had landed the plane he exited his beloved aircraft and saw a few students look at him and the plane, but he had a long day it was 6:00 pm and he wanted to go to his new room unpack and sleep so he ignored them and walked towards the main building and to the office to talk to the headmaster about his arrival and his new room.

As Ruby looked out her window at the guy that had gotten out of the jet, she told her team "I swear I have seen that guy before." As her team got up they looked at the man walking to Ozpin's office and they decided to snoop around a bit.

When Jack had arrived to the Office he was seen by the headmaster, shook his hand and sat across from his desk and the headmaster said "Good evening Mr. Fortune I see you arrived here safely."

"Yes I did thank you. As you know I was hired by John Schnee to protect his daughter but I was told that I was being put on a dual job he told me that you are contractor in this little job, and call me Jack please, Mr. Fortune is a little too formal for me if it's all the same to you." Jack asked the man.

The headmaster nodded "Yes well Jack, I hired you to help in the aid of the students, nothing too major just making sure that none of them die stupidly in your care." The headmaster said.

"I understand, and I assume that Mr. Schnee has told you about my fee right?" Jack said and the headmaster just nodded in agreement "Good then I will get to some of my own terms for you first I would like the directions to my new room, second I would like to pay my own tuition since I don't take charity ok, I would also like to request to still do some jobs on the weekends and if I have to start on a weekday I will do the work assigned to me early, I would not like it not to be known to the public eye that I am here because that draws attention and then my good name is besmirched because people will think I have given up Mercenary work and I don't get a job. And finally I wish to smoke when I need to, it won't hurt anyone because everyone here has good enough aura not to be affected."

The headmaster thought about this and said "Fine l'll agree but if you can help to not smoke in class that would be great, and as for your work I will allow you to leave as long as it isn't for months at a time." And with that the headmaster handed Jack his key to his new room and told him how to get there.

As Jack walked to his new room he felt like he was being watched and he really didn't like it so when he sneaked a glance back while reaching for some of his smokes he smelled roses. Now that would usually be normal in Vale seeing as they had a great summer and the fact that vale was in a southern part of the world so they always had some kind of flower blooming during the year.

But there are no rose bushes in beacon, and that meant that he had a tail and he can't afford that, but Jack knew that he couldn't just kill the person because they might just be a student, so he kept walking to his room. Until he rounded a corner and jumped onto the roof of a building silently, just in case one of them was a faunas, and waited for his would be stalkers

As team rwby sneaked behind the guy they saw him reach out for some cigarettes and lit one up before he kept walking to the housing buildings designed guest speakers to stay overnight in. As they continued to walk they saw a guy round the corner and when they looked over the wall they noticed that he wasn't there "Where did the guy go he couldn't have taken off." Weiss said

"I don't know maybe he can turn invisible." Ruby said as she looked around for the guy and saw nothing until she heard a whistle and looked up at the guy standing on the roof of the building .

"Hey, I don't know if you know this but stalking someone is very creepy so stop following me ok, thanks pumpkin." And with that he walked away on the roof without looking at them until a glyph was put in his way and they turned to Weiss and she had her rapier out.

"You landed a jet in the middle of the day and went to talk to Ozpin, who won't tell anyone why you are here, and then walk away without talking to anyone and you just expect us to stop following you, really?" Weiss said and the man just sighed and jumped off of the building onto the ground.

"Listen I am here on business that didn't include talking to you so leave me alone ok." The man said again and and drew out a gun, fired at them and smoke exploded from the ground, the team just sat and coughed as he left but not before Ruby got a look at the weapon.

After a while the smoke dissipated, the girls were about to follow him until Ruby managed to cough out "I know where I have seen him before."

Jack Fortune character bio

Weapon: Multi-Function spear gun, This spear has a telescopic shaft and two spearheads on either side it changes into a light bowgun Jack uses the weapon because he likes to have as many advantages on an opponent as possible, he also uses many types of dust arrow heads so that way he has an answer to most situations.

Appearance: we will see more in depth look at him but he is a pretty big guy despite the fact that he uses a more speed type weapon but don't let his size fool you he is pretty fast.

Semblance: Can't tell you yet but is explains why he smokes, and no I do not condone smoking I don't in real life My uncle actually has cancer because of chewing tobacco so don't smoke ok, I am completely serious here guys. The smoking is only for his semblance

Personality: Jack has no allegiance to anything besides money, and will kill anyone or do just about anything for money or a favor, but other than that he is a pretty cool guy until you meet him on the battlefield then well you'll see.

Backstory: You got it already he's a mercenary, son to Miss fortune, what else do you want some sob story nah pretty good life all in all except he just really likes money and the Hunters have a flat charge rate and that crap sucks.

**That is the first Chapter and the second might be up today and again I cannot stress enough that I do not condone smoking, seriously don't ok, and again Read and Review guys It would help me out a lot ok even if you don't like it tell me why please and if you did well good tell me why still. Randomthoughts96 out**


	2. Chapter 2

"I know where I have seen that guy before," Ruby coughed out as the smoke dissipated the team turned to their young leader and she just looked to her sister and said "Hunter's and Grimm Outlaw edition remember Yang."

As the team ran to their room Blake asked Yang "What's Hunters and Grim?" As she did Ruby pulled out a rather large metal box and opened it showing a large amount of cards.

Yang turned to her a smile on her face "It is a trading card game that Ruby and I play, one person would play the grim and the other would play a small village or even a kingdom, and you would have up to 10 hunters on the field at a time exchanging them when they died while the grim had an army, the object of the game was to either kill all the grim in the grim players deck or kill all the hunters." Yang explained to the girls as she pulled out some cards from yet another large metal box and the board that Ruby and herself had used for years. "But that is besides the point, a few years ago the game released an expansion set called the outlaw edition, these could be played on the hunters side but you had to pay them a part of what all the hunters had collected throughout the game plus what they earned themselves, but they were crazy good." And Ruby pulled out her cards and the sisters set them on the table and laid out the entire set that they collected.

"And the cool part is that some of them had special interactions with one another, certain grimm, or even other hunters." Ruby said as she searched a specific card that they had gotten from their dad a while back and after a few minutes exclaimed "Yang there it is!"

As Yang looked she saw that it was _that_ card, "A-are you sure Ruby?" And Ruby just nodded as she pulled the card and Yang just shook in delight at the thought about meeting the man personally.

"What's wrong with that card Yang." Said as she saw the girl just shiver slightly as she looked at the card.

"Oh it's nothing it's just that Yang had a small crush on it." Ruby said smugly as she teased her sister, it wasn't something she got to do often but when she got the chance she went all out.

As the team looked at her she blushed and exclaimed "Well just look at him." And she made a few taps on the board coaxing it to life and set the card on the table and the girls found themselves blushing as they looked at a hologram of a man with silvery grey hair, despite obviously being only around twenty years old, and deep black eyes leaning back on a chair. In his left hand draped over the back of the chair holding a cigarette the smoke smoke trailing off of it in his right appeared to be some sort of crossbow resting on his shoulder his face held a look of mischief to it as he smiled at the artist. He was wearing a grey shirt that just showed three crossbow bolts with red blood coming off of it and a pair of light blue jeans.

After a few more taps on the card the board started to speak to the girls in a woman's voice "Jack The Ripper Fortune. Not much is known on the son to the famous Miss fortune. He is a dangerous Mercenary that will do anything, for a price of course. Special interaction with Miss Fortune, unfortunate end." then the hologram put up his stats.

"Wow" Was all the two said as they looked at the card and then Ruby went to the computer and looked up the mercenary and they were greeted with the same picture and more info about the card.

"Yeah I know and It says here that the card is super rare and that there only about 100 in all and I still don't know how Dad got it." Ruby said as she and her sister thought back to the matches they played against their father, they had both lost many games when Jack ever took the field and they had never ever beaten their dad when he used Jack and Miss Fortune their special action made it so all grimm and hunter besides the two on the field at the time just died whenever the player felt like it.

"Well why is he here now?" Weiss asked and then was called on her scroll and when she looked down she saw it was her dad.

"I don't know but we should investigate." Yang said as she stood up.

"You're just saying that so you can see him aren't you?" Ruby said and knew she was right when Yang's face just lit up as she stuttered a no in response.

"Well it wouldn't actually hurt to at least apologize and introduce ourselves to him." Blake said wanting to see why the girls wanted to meet him so much.

"Yeah and then we can have him sign the card and then it will be worth thousands of lien." Yang said getting over her blush. As the group got up Yang grabbed the card and they left to see Jack.

As Jack sat in his new room he saw that it was actually quite spacious and even had a tv set sitting on a table "Home sweet home." Jack muttered to himself and set about unpacking putting all of his things into their respective spots and took out his bow gun and checked the firing mechanism and the cartridges that held his bolts after a while he pulled out his cigarette and poured himself some whiskey and after he drained the glass, he heard a knock at the door.

When he went to open it he saw the girls from earlier all looking at him and the one in Yellow asked "Excuse me are you Jack Fortune?"

Well shit he didn't think that anyone would recognize him this early but maybe he could play it off "Who?"

"Cut the act man we know it's you." The Red one said.

"Really, then you know that I don't want to talk." Jack said.

"W-wait My name is Yang Xiao Long, this is my sister Ruby and my teammates Weiss and Blake and I just want to talk to you please." Yang said hopeful as she looked at her hero and crush and he just looked hard at her.

"Look, nothing against you but I am on a job ok, I have to protect some heiress for the Schnee dust company and I don't have time to make any friends right now." Jack said and he had a hand put on his shoulder and when he turned he saw Weiss put her hand on him.

"Well that's good because I am the Schnee dust heiress." Weiss said.

"Really prove it." Jack said and she pulled out the same symbol that John Schnee had and he knew that she actually was the one he was supposed that he was supposed to protect. "Well that's just fucking great, well seeing that you are not in any danger I am going to go back inside ok."

"Wait don't you want to get to know the one you are protecting." Yang said trying to make the man stay so she could get to know him.'

"No." Was all jack said as turned to leave.

"Well, will you at least sign my card please?" Yang asked.

"NOT RIGHT NOW" Jack growled as he shut the door in the girls face.

"B-but you're my hero." Yang muttered trying not to cry in front of Ruby after Jack had left. But Ruby however was angry no one made her sister cry, ever.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Ruby said and she went into the room to try and get the mercenary to come back and be their friends no matter what seeing as her sister really wanted to see him after slamming the door in her teams face went to Jack and said "I don't know what your problem is but you don't have to be an asshole we just wanted to apologize o-" Ruby was cut off as Jack's hand wrapped around her throat and he picked her a good foot and a half off the ground as she met eye to eye with the 6'8 tall man and he looked right into her eyes.

"First do not ever yell at me got it" Jack said and Ruby nodded vigorously "second I understand that you all want to be friends, and maybe later we could but right now I just flew halfway across Remnant and I want to finish unpacking my things, third I did not say that I would not sign anything I just said not right now which means maybe later, and lastly you break down my door like that again you and I are going to have a problem, and you would not like to have a problem with me ok."

Ruby continued to nod as her normally pale face was going blue and she was then dropped onto the floor where she started to breathe in very deeply and Jack just said "Now seeing as how I won't get rid of you please invite your friends in until your curfew while I continue to unpack." And Ruby went to the door and let her friends in and He continued to unpack and when he was done turned to them and looked at Yang and said "Now what do you want me to sign?"

Yang just stared at the man for a while her eyes wide until Ruby nudged her in the side and she pulled out the Hunter and Grim card and handed it to him. 'Ah,' Jack thought 'that explains how they know who I am, damn I thought that they said that they were only going to print like a hundred of the cards besides the one they gave to mom and I.' When the Hunter and Grim card makers approached him to ask if he would be in the game he had agreed, mostly because he and his mother had endless fun playing the game, and because he had needed the money. So when he got the card's he had given one of them to his mom and she gave him one of the Miss Fortune card's so that if they ever needed to see a friendly face they could. It was a weird way to show love but it was their way.

Unbeknownst to him he was smiling a warm smile as he looked at his card and he signed the card and pulled out a game board and said to the girls "Well seeing as you have cards, let's play a quick game shall we." And the two looked at him and nodded their heads and sat down at the table and when Jack looked at the other teammates and saw that they had no idea what was going on he gestured them to watch the fun."Ok then why don't you be the hunters and I will be the grimm." Jack said

As he said this, he pulled out his deck and set them on the field, and saw Yang take out two specific cards and set them on the field for the hunters it was Jack and his mom, at first she smirked until she heard a buzzer, and the announcer's voice say "these card's cannot be used seeing as how the person is already in the game."

"What, no they're not?" Yang said

"Uhhh, Yang." Ruby said and she pointed to Jack who just smiled and Yang forgot that you couldn't use a hunter that was either already on the field or playing against you seeing as how the player would know exactly how to beat it and that also meant that Miss fortune could not be used either seeing as how Jack was related.

And without even using an opening move Jack had made her two most powerful cards obsolete so she put on the other hunters and Jack took his first move drawing the standard eight cards and Yang and Ruby's jaws dropped as he laid down his commander grim and they saw that it was Typhon one of the more rare grim cards known in the game and set down a pack of dire beowulf's and Yang was wiped out in a single move and Jack said "My turn and this time why don't both of you become the grim and I will take both of you."

And Jack set his hunter they saw that he had only five on the field he his mom and three other mercenary's and that was it "Hey wait you can't have more mercenary's than hunters or the gold amount wouldn't handle it." Ruby said.

the board responded saying "Special interaction Mercenary team MJCK (Magic) when the four enter all mercenary fees are already paid for but each member takes up two hunter spots each, Special interaction Unfortunate End this is the ability can clear grimm for a single round but can only be used every 5 turns. Game start."

Yang and Ruby said "Team MJCK?" And looked at Jack who just smiled.

"When I started out as a mercenary I did it with three other girls Mary, Christi, and Kelly, they all were dustmancers so the name seemed appropriate, and when we went to do work all expenses were paid by an anonymous benefactor, it lasted for four years until we broke up and as far as I know they are doing great." Jack answered them and said "Now let's get the game started" Yang and Ruby gulped and put down their grimm commanders and starting grim and were easily beaten for the rest of the game until after about 30 minutes both Yang and Ruby were beaten while Jack had not taken even a single point of damage.

"Those are some bullshit cards." Ruby muttered and Yang just nodded as Jack laughed.

"Yeah well that's why I use them that and because the set bonus is a great thing to have so now what do you guys want to do?" Jack said.

"Well there is nothing much to do at the school besides homework and the last airbus came about an hour ago so we can't go to vale." Ruby said and Jack just smiled.

"Well we don't have to take an airbus I have a jet remeber though it will be a tight fit" Jack said as he messaged Ozpin telling him he was coming for the Jet.

"Really, you want to take us out, like on a date." Yang said wide eyed and when Jack just nodded and Yang giggled, laughed, and fainted right on spot Jack barely catching her "Uhhh I think your sister is broken." and Ruby just laughed.

"No she has had a crush on you ever since she looked at your picture and read your bio." Ruby said and Jack just nodded as he picked up Yang and they walked to Beacons hanger and he set her in the backseat with the others.

"Everyone ready?" Jack asked after Yang woke up and the girls nodded and he punched it and the Jet rocketed down the runway and took off and the girls screamed as he flew off the cliff and went into a straight drop and switched to Car mode right before they hit the ground and took off down the street still going as fast as they were in the air jack using his aura to increase his reflexes and went to a mercenary's bar stopping in front of the entrance.

When Jack looked back he saw all of them were shaking from the ride to the bar and Jack just chuckled as he got out motioning for the others to come with him and they entered the bar and Jack said "Go and have fun, but be careful, I have some business to take care of, oh and absolutely no fights ok."

Jack then went to the VIP section of the club when he entered, the loud music faded from the sound proof walls and Jack found a dark-skinned man wearing a vest and had many rings on his hand when he had seen Jack he made a break for it and Jack just fired out the spearhead and it wrapped it around the man's torso and retracted the wire back and slammed the man back into the couch that he was sitting on and Jack sat across from him and said "Hello Marty, long time no see. You doing ok"

"Jack, man how are you." Marty said as he stared at the man.

Jack just lit his cigarette and stared at Marty and Marty stared back until the two burst out laughing and Jack said "Marty you fiend, oh and you don't mind if I smoke do you sorry probably should've asked before I just lit up, force of habit you know."

"Nah man go right ahead, and what are you doing here you're supposed to be in Haven?" Marty asked as he grabbed a waitress and ordered two whiskeys for them and Marty turned back to his friend for an answer.

"heh I got protection detail that I am doing." Jack said and got up and led the man to the rail "There she is now I have to protect her for the next four years and some students at beacon." Jack Yelled over the music pointing to Weiss and went back into the VIP room with Marty.

"Huh how is someone able to afford that." Marty asked knowing what Jack charged.

"that's the cool thing she is the heiress to the schnee dust company, I have to protect her while she completes her training at Beacon academy but I was able to get some leniency and will still be able to complete some jobs for the next four years and have summers off too." Jack told Marty.

"Damn that's pretty cool" Marty said and got a buzz from his phone and said "excuse me some merc is causing a scene with a Yellow haired chick."

"Shit I might know the girl do you mind if I…" Jack asked draining the whiskey.

"Nah, man you take care of it saves me the trouble of throwing him out but try not to kill him or then I got to deal with the cops ok." Marty said and Jack just nodded and walked out and saw Yang punch a merc right in the face and a look of surprise when said merc didn't even move when she hit him.

"Oh, you're a fighter I like that in my woman." The merc said as he eyed the girl.

"Excuse me sir she's with me." Jack said putting his hand on the girls shoulder.

"Oh, yeah and what are you going to do" The merc said as he looked up and saw Jack and immediately grew pale and his eyes grew wide in fright "Y-Your Jack Fortune, I swear I didn't know she was with you I am sorry man, please I'm sorry." the man pleaded to the mercenary until an arrow hit him in the shoulder pinning him to the wall and he saw Jack walk up to him.

"I ever see you in vale again I will kill you now get out of here." jack said pulling the arrow out of the man who just took off running to the exit and Jack just rounded up the girls and led them to the VIP room and said "What happened?"

"Well I was dancing and some guy approached me and started suggesting things to me so I hit him and then his friend came and then you showed up." Yang said.

"What, Yang you have to be more careful some of these guys have been killing people when you were still in diapers, these are mercenaries, they are more dangerous than your average hunter you can't just start fights with them ok." Jack said to the girls and then told them to go wait in the car as he finished his talk with Marty. After talking to Marty and telling him to pass him some jobs now and then he went out to the car and started to drive and took off this time nothing fancy just a small ride to beacon and that was it.

As he flew the girls were silent and said nothing as they looked at the mercenary seeing that he was very angry and when they landed they tried to get away until Jack said "Don't think that you guys are just going to walk away are you." And when they turned they saw Jack exit the car and shut the door and he looked at them "Look I hate to be the bearer of bad news but if you think that I will just let all of you just do whatever you want, you are dead wrong I have been contracted to protect Weiss and all of you ok. Now all of you off to bed we have school tomorrow." And Jack just left and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys just a quick prestory author note that will tell you about a change that I made to Jack He will no longer have Kama's instead the weapon will just be a spear and a bowgun and his cigarette cause why not. Also the plane that Jack drives is something out of my mind with only the very basic look of the Mosquito as I told you in chapter one but it is not similar in every aspect because it is a carrier plane not a fighter jet ok. and with that I own nothing Monty oum does I just own my plethora of oc's that I try to make original and proabably fail at. Enjoy**

The next day Jack woke up and took a shower he then took his weapon and secured it into it's holster, grabbed his smokes and walked to the dining hall, when he walked in he saw Professor Ozpin and nodded his way and walked towards the breakfast line ignoring the looks he was getting. He sat a table, lit his cigarette and sat down. He was about to start eating when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw a group of people around team rwby's age and another girl around his age, he said "Yeah?"

"Excuse me I don't know if you know but this is a non-smoking area, you need to put out your cigarette." A girl said and he leaned back in his chair.

"Really, well that's good to know go tell someone who cares." Jack said and smiled. "Now take your little group and fuck off before someone get's hurt ok."

"Maybe you didn't understand kid but the lady said that you can't smoke here ok." A red haired guy said and put his hand on Jack's shoulder "Now why don't you get up and leave before _you_ get hurt ok."

'Ok well I guess I got to fuck someone up to get some peace' Jack thought and he got up and the boy saw that Jack was even taller than him and said "listen I don't want to hurt you, so don't touch me ok."

"Or what tough guy." The guy said, and poked Jack in the chest, Jack grabbed the finger and bent it along with the boys hand back.

"I'll put you in the infirmary." And the older girl pulled out a sword and put it to his throat.

"Trust me dude you are not some badass just because you smoke and act tough." the older girl said and Jack looked at her and could swear he saw her before.

"I don't need to act tough to be a badass I just am naturally honey, and the smoking is something I have to do." Jack said pushing the boy away and turned to fully meet the girl, she didn't look like much at first but as he looked deeper he saw that the girl was dangerous, she was around his age with blue hair braided into a ponytail. Her figure was curvy and left nothing to the imagination but she had the stringy muscle of someone fast and agile like a gymnast and from what it looked like she knew how to use that sword better than most and he eyed the pistol strapped to her other side, Her eyes were a subtle violet and she had a small smirk on her face until she felt a point on her stomach and saw Jacks bow gun and with a small step both leaped back a little and Jack switched to spear mode and she just held up her sword. As they did Jack thought 'I can swear I have met this girl before.'

"Do I know you miss," Jack said as she made the first move and he parried and thrusted out which she too parried.

"I don't think so why?" The girl said as they continued to fight soon they noticed that others were going out of their way to avoid the two combatants.

"You look familiar what do you do for a living because you are definitely aren't a student are you?" Jack said as he found himself slamming into a wall and rolled out of the way as she struck at him and he shot out the spearhead and wrapped it around the girl and slammed her into a table breaking it in half. Afterwards the two knew that neither of them really wanted to fight so Jack just put his weapon away.

"You're right I am a mercenary, name's Krystal Lake." Krystal said as she too sheathed her weapon's and stuck out her hand to shake Jack's

"Wait as in the Lady of the Lake, I thought I knew you, I went on a mission with you about a year ago, name's Jack Fortune, Ozpin hire you too?" Jack said as he shook the girls hand and she just smiled.

"Yeah. Wow I can't believe I fought Jack the Ripper, that's pretty cool I hear alot about you even in my circles" The girl said and the two sat across from each other ignoring the looks of the other students.

"Same about you Krystal" Jack told her "So I have to ask do you still go out an work or you staying here for all four years?"

"And miss the chance for more money hell no." the girl told him.

"Well that's good I got a job yesterday to clear out a bandit camp it was going to take about 4 days so I couldn't take it, but if you were able to come with me we could probably do it in about 2 days on a weekend." Jack told her and she thought on it.

"What's the pay?" Krystal asked.

"Three hundred thousand Lien." Jack said and the girl looked at him and whistled.

"Damn that's pretty good but how we gonna get there?" Krystal asked.

"I got a plane here, we can fly if you wanted to." Jack said.

"Ok I can totally do that this weekend, by the way what class do you have?" Krystal asked and Jack checked his scroll.

"Combat tactics, well shit I do a class like this every damn day." Jack said

"Same here, maybe we can leave now seeing as it is friday and make up whatever classes on sunday or monday." Krystal said

"Ok let's go." and the two got up and were about to walk out until the boy from before got in front of them.

"Hey my dad said that he hired you to protect me and if you leave then no one will protect me miss Lake." The boy said and Krystal just sighed and Jack saw her roll her eyes at the boy.

"How much is the dude paying you?" Jack asked

"1.5 million a year." Krystal said.

"Ah, well I am protecting the Schnee dust heiress and a getting paid 6 million a year and I'll split it fifty fifty if you want to join in on the job. I can't pay you what Beacon is because you already have the same job as I do." Jack told her and Krystal just looked at him.

She then turned to the boy and said "Tell your dad he just lost his merc he'll see the money in his account tomorrow," And she walked up to the boy and delivered a swift kick right to his crotch "And that is for looking at my chest whenever you think I am not looking."

"Dude, word of the wise they are always watching." Jack said and Krystal just looked at him.

"I caught you staring too." She said as she raised her eyebrows at him

"I know but I caught you staring at my crotch so we're even." Jack said and she just shrugged and were about to leave until Ozpin stepped in front of them.

"I know you want to leave but would you stay for your classes, just for today please." Ozpin said and the two just sighed.

"Fine we can do that c'mon Krystal we might as well go and get ready." Jack said and the two went to the locker room to change.

As they snuck glances at each other they noticed that each had a fair bit of scars from numerous accidents and close calls, Jack saw that Krystal had one scar that started from her left shoulder and went across her shoulder and twirled down her back and ended on her gut. When Krystal looked at Jack she saw a rake of scars that stared at his neck and went all the way down to his thigh when they saw each other staring at the scars they just laughed.

"So how did you get the big one?" Krystal said

"Ah, it's kinda embarrassing actually. It was on one of my first jobs, I went after a gang of bandits called The Ursa majors, they weren't exactly the biggest gang ever, but the leader had an ursa major that I forgot about, and took one to the chest , and when rest of my team got there the fight was over. They gave me the name Jack The Ripper afterwards and it just stuck, you?" Jack said

"Nearly identical except the group was an all female group called the Vipers Shadow and they put Some blades on a constrictor and it got me and cut me deep and I used my semblance and killed them all and Lady of the Lake was born." Krystal said as they laughed at the stupidity of their first big scars, they were all green at one point or another and they finished putting on their armor.

Krystal was dressed in a some light cerulean armor on it was the waves from a lake crashing on the chestplate and her sword was in her scabbard her pistol on her left handed side, she saw that most of the guys looked at her as she walked in. She giggled as she saw the same was happening to Jack with the ladies as he was wearing some light grey cloth armor with his usual bloodied arrows. His bowgun set to carry mode in it's holster. They looked around and found some seats away from the students and went to sit down together so they could talk for a bit.

As the class went on they heard the professor talk about the importance of assessing their opponents and learning about your allies, but the two mercenaries already knew about this and decided to learn about each other's skills. Jack learned that Krystal was mostly a defensive healing tank, that was good in a team with Jack as he was a utility based mercenary that relied on having a bunch of different ammo types for his bowgun and multiple functions on his weapon.

As they got to know each other and stopped paying attention to the class altogether, they then heard a cough and saw the professor standing in front of them and said "Well seeing as you don't think that you need to pay attention why don't you two take the field for a partner battle."

The two just shrugged and went to the field and saw that there opponents were Blake and Yang. The two mercenaries looked at their opponents and the four set up as the professor counted down. "5," Jack cracked his neck and knuckles as he flicked his eyes to his partner and Krystal did the same and they smiled to each other "4," the group looked at each other and started to assess their opponents "3," Jack took out his cigarette and offered one to Krystal who shook her head and pulled out some gum "2" they drew out their weapons "1" Krystal put on her helmet and flicked the visor down and Jack put in his Bolts and readied his gun "Begin." And the fight started.

Blake and Yang made the first strike as Yang used her gauntlets to shoot at the ground to move faster. Krystal intercepted her as Jack open fired with his bowgun sending out his arrows to drive Yang back and Krystal said "I got Yellow, you get Black." Jack nodded and went to fight Blake shifting into his spear.

As Blake and Jack met she started to try to use her chain scythe but Jack saw this and started to use the spear's reach to out maneuver the girl, when he got closer he shortened the telescopic shaft so he could meet blake head on. He started to attack her while shooting arrows from both ends of the spear. Blake just shifted into Katana form and attacked the merc. They clashed in the middle in a flurry of strikes as Blake used her clones to attack from multiple angles and Jack used both blades to fend her off.

While that fight was happening Krystal was deflecting Yangs strikes with her sword, and started to use her semblance and light blue aura caused water to erupt from the ground quenching Yang's fire pushing the girl back while Krystal just snapped her gum and told her "I think you will have a hard time beating someone that can beat your fire Yellow."

"Oh yeah, well you seem to forget that water can turn to steam really quick." Yang said. She heated up the flames and started to make the water bubble and steam as she rushed at the woman until she felt something wrap around her torso and looked to see Jack disengage from Blake to move towards his partner. His wire was wrapped firmly around Yang's waist to pull her to the ground, she started to pull back forcing the man to come towards her. Then Krystal grabbed the wire and gave it a yank and Yang was sent flying towards them, she managed to put her gauntlets up in time as Krystal pommel struck them sending her back once more while Jack's wire untwisted from her body.

She landed and skidded back a few feet and saw that she was next to Blake she saw a wave of water come at them and she used her semblance again to turn the water to steam, when she did she saw Jack come to attack her with his spear and started to thrust and spin his spear as Krystal went after Blake and Yang said "So you have seen each of our semblances but you haven't even used some aura what's up with that Jack?"

Jack just smiled while he kept smoking his cigarette, and Yang remembered that he never actually lit the cigarette "What the hell." She was then taken by surprise when she got a hard roundhouse kick to the head sending her spinning into Blake again and Krystal just jumped back riding a wave over to Jack and just smiled at him. The two just looked at the young girls and motioned to come and get some. "Blake something is not right Jack's cigarette isn't even lit."

When Blake looked over she saw that Yang was right. Jack saw this and pulled out his lighter and lit the cigarette, drew a long puff from it, when he breathed it out "Well guess there's no use in hiding it anymore is there." Jack said as he and Krystal attacked together, Krystal sent waves of water at them before shooting at it with ice dust shot changing it to shards of ice that hit blake knocking her unconscious. Jack shot out a cloud of hot ash and fire in a slicing motion at Yang. She used her fire to try to shield herself but the ash cut through it easily, hitting her and she felt the heat from the cloud, something she had not felt in a long time, as she was sent into a wall. The professor called the match with Blake and Yang both in the red and Krystal and Jack in the yellow.

After the Class Jack walked up to his new partner and said "Cool sword, what's it's name?"

Krystal smiled and said "Calesvol obviously. What's your spear called?"

"Fraxinus." Jack said and the two walked out deciding to keep on their armor until they reached their rooms only to find out they were neighbors. When they went into Jacks room to change and talk about the job they heard a knock on the door. When Jack opened it he saw team rwby and he invited them in "Krystal, I would like you to meet team rwby they have the girl we need to protect for the next four years."

When Krystal looked at the team she just offered her hand and said "Hello how are you all?"

Ruby looked at them and said "How did you control the water, why did you not just do that from the start, how strong are you, can I see your weapon?" And Krystal just backed up from the hyper girl and Jack just chuckled.

"Ruby why don't we start with introducing yourselves." Jack told them.

"Oh yeah sorry, hi my name is Ruby nice to meet you." Ruby said as her team did the same.

"Hello I am Krystal Lake but you already know that." Krystal said and the team just nodded.

"Are you really a mercenary like Jack?" Blake asked and Krystal nodded and pulled out a Hunter's and Grim card and handed it to Jack who just put it into his board.

"Krystal 'Lady of the Lake' Lake. This mercenary is someone to watch out for as she controls most forms of liquid," The board told them and they were shown a picture of the woman as she stood on a lake water spurting around her, she had her sword in one hand and her pistol in the other both by her side as she smiled with her hair over her eyes and she was wearing the same armor she was now.

The girls looked at the picture and stats for a while, until Jack pulled out the card and gave it back to the girl and said "Now what are you four doing here?"

"Well Ozpin said that you two were going to go to a village to wipe out a bandit camp and some grim for the weekend and we wondering if we could come with you?" Yang said sheepishly.

Jack looked at her and just started to laugh and found himself on the ground as he did. When looked up he saw a very angry Krystal and stopped right quick "Right uhh why?"

"Well you guys are such a good team you could show us a lot and Ozpin even said that we could we just have to ask you two." Ruby said as she looked at the two.

"I don't know Ruby this is a dangerous thing to do and I don't know if the jet could take all of us." Jack said.

Yang just said "Pleeeeeeease you won't even know we are there." and she and her sister just gave puppy eyes at the two.

Jack sighed and Krystal said "Oh, c'mon Jack I've seen your jet it can easily fit all of us and it would be good for them to see the world. Of course we will take you."

"Bu-" Jack was about to argue but Krystal fixed him with a glare and he changed to "yeah we could do that."

Jack and Krystal then told the girls to go pack and meet them by the jet in 20 minutes while they stayed behind to do the same and to go fuel the jet. When they were done they looked and saw the Girls each with a suitcase in hand. Jack put them all in the trunk and they piled into the car the team of girls in the back while Jack and Krystal sat in the front "We ready because I'm not stopping until the first refueling station."

"Aren't we gonna stop by Vale to get snacks." Ruby said and Jack sighed and nodded at the girl.

After the quick stop to get snacks and drinks Jack took off the runway, punched in the coordinates and turned on the autopilot. It told him that it would take the rest of the day and that they will be there around 6 am tomorrow. As he swiveled his chair and told the team behind him he heard a groan from Ruby and asked "What's wrong?"

"What do we do if we have to pee?" Ruby asked and Jack facepalmed as Krystal stifled a laugh.

"How bad do you have to go Ruby?" Jack asked.

"Uhhh a lot." Ruby responded as Jack sighed.

"Well you're in luck I installed a very small bathroom for just this situation in the very back (The Plane is bigger than what the picture looks like of the mosquito like a lot bigger but it compacts into a suv with the same mechashift technology like the weapons has) but it's mostly designed for a guy and for one so try not to use it too much ok." Jack told her as he pointed her to the small chemical toilet in the back. Ruby rushed off to the bathroom and they heard a sigh of relief and a flush. Ruby came out and Jack had to ask "Ruby why didn't you go when we were in vale?"

"I didn't have to then." Ruby responded as if it was common knowledge.

Krystal just couldn't hold it anymore and just started to laugh winding up on the floor as her face turned red and tears streaming down her face. It took her a good five minutes to compose herself and Jack asked "You good?" And she just nodded as she gave him a thumbs up.

"Good now I have music, movies, and my board as well as a few decks of Hunter's and Grim if you want to play. If you want to sleep I have some blankets in the back just let me know and I can get them for you ok. Now what all we want to do?" Jack asked.

"Oh, we should watch a movie." Ruby said and the others seemed to agree with her and Jack showed them the movies that he had and they chose a romantic comedy.

As Krystal started the movie Jack went back to the controls of the plane. As he was checking the fuel gage a few more times and seeing they would have to stop about halfway to the village to refuel.

Yang came up to talk to him after they had watched a few movies and the others went to sleep. "Whatcha doin Jack?"

"Oh, nothing much just checking the systems and fuel." Jack told Yang as she sat in the copilots seat and looked at Him.

"Is there something you want to ask me Yang?" Jack asked

"Yeah, when we were fighting today I saw you just shoot out an ash cloud at me why not start with that in the beginning?" Yang asked "And how were you smoking without lighting your cigarette?"

"Well, my semblance needs me to smoke to gather the basic matter for my semblance the rest comes from me, and though I don't suffer from the side effects like most people with a good aura I still got addicted." Jack told her "Also my Aura is a light grey so when you thought that I was smoking it was my aura the whole time."

"Oh" Yang said "Well what else can you do?" Yang said as she sat in the chair next to Jack.

"Why do you want to know?" Jack asked

Yang just shrugged "I don't know just wondering since you've seen my teams semblances but we don't know yours really. You even know Krystals from her bio but yours just says your Miss Fortune's son."

"Well you know how when a Volcano erupts and makes an ash cloud or a pyroclastic flow I do the same except I can control it." Jack tells her.

"Then why do they call you The Ripper?" Yang asked

"Because with it I can rip through most things what's with all the questions Yang?" Jack asked as he flicked his eyes towards her.

"No reason just making small talk." Yang told him.

"Well why don't you go to sleep ok." Jack told her as he looked at the sky and heard the thunder as rain started to come down and saw a dark shape fly across the sky the lightning illuminating it for a half second.

"Shit, KRYSTAL WE GOT GRIM." Jack yelled waking everyone up. He grabbed his spear and Krystal grabbed her sword and pistol.

"Stay here, if we don't come back go to the refueling station and contact Ozpin." Jack told them as he opened the door and Jack and Krystal flipped onto the top of the plane and shut the door behind them.

"What are we looking at Jack." Krystal said as she drew her pistol and fixed it to the grip of her sword her Aura taking a dull blue shine to her.

"I think we got a swarm of bloodseekers " Jack told her as he lit his cigarette and looked at the sky for the Grim when he heard a screech and looked to see a creature the size of a german shepard with dull white plates covering it's head crawling on the plane, it had huge ears and a large talons on the front of the arms"Get off my fucking plane." Jack said as he shot at the thing it jumped off the plane and it's taloned arms unfolded into leathery wings. The pack of the bloodseekers flew around Jack screeching at them while dive bombing the plane trying to grab the two mercenaries. Krystal used her water to slap a few out of the sky while Jack sniped a few more of them with his gun as they divebombed the plane.

"We need to help them." Yang said as she tried to get up and was pushed down by her team.

"Yang they're mercenaries they can take care of themselves, if we go up there we will only get into their way ok." Ruby told her sister

She heard a crackle over the radio as Jack's voice came loud and clear through it "Girls I need you to do something for me ok, Shit Krystal look out." The girls heard and explosion and saw an ash cloud fly out hitting another of the bloodseekers roasting it as it fell screaming into the forest floor below.

"Ok girls do any of you know how to fly a plane?" Jack asked and Blake took charge and grabbed the mic.

"Yes I can. What do you need me to do?" Blake asked.

"I need you to get us lower onto the ground near a road so that Krystal and I can maneuver more." Jack said as he dodged another of the Bloodseekers flicking the burnt end of the cigarette onto it's fur. As it flew away he snapped his fingers and the aura he put into the burnt end erupted blowing up the leather faced creature.

"I can do that." Blake said as she turned off the autopilot and pushed down on the wheel making the plane slowly descend down the Bloodseeker pack screeching after them in the dark sky.

As they descended for a few mnutes Jack could see the road about only a few feet below them and said "Ok now switch us to car mode Girls get into your seats because the planes going to get small remember." As Blake pushed the button the Jack told her to push and the plane started to fold in on itself. The wings started to come in folded into a circle for the wheels of the car. The Back folded in becoming the trunk and the toilet folded into the trunk and locked down becoming another seat, as well the roof of the plane folded in to accommodate the size of a normal suv. The truck hit the ground with a bit of a thud as they were still going supersonic. The truck started to slow down until it was only going 300 miles an hour on the long stretch of road before the Bloodseekers had arrived.

"Ok let's start getting serious shall we." Krystal said as she jumped off of the truck using her water to ride a wave at the grim. Whenever they got close she shot out spouts of water at them freezing them with her pistol spearing them wherever she could as her blade just flashed out and sliced through the grim sending them into her wave.

"Damn, she's good." Jack said as he jumped of the car as well he used a jet of ash to speed himself along the ground using his weapon to make tight turns. As he went he started to shoot at the Bloodseekers with fire dust bolts as he smoked and shifted to his spear twisting and turning it to slice through the pack as he skated toward Krystal.

"We need to get back to the car or they will go after it" Jack shouted at the woman and she nodded at him.

"You go and protect them I will fend them off for you." Krystal said as she sliced through the grim.

"No I need you to finish our bounty on the bandit camp, The refueling station is just a few more minutes away they can help us." Jack told her she was about to argue and Jack interrupted her and said "Hey don't think about sacrificing yourself for the job yet, we still have four years of this crap ok."

Krystal nodded and the two skated back to the car Jack taking the drivers side while Krystal the passenger side and Jack told Blake "Keep driving straight ok we will be at the refueling station in the next few minutes then we will have a safe trip from there on out until we hit the village ok." Blake nodded and kept driving as Krystal and Jack kept killing the grim that made it too close to the car.

When they arrived at the refueling station Jack heard sirens and the whole compound lit up. When he looked at it he saw soldiers line up with miniguns and spotlights. The lights focused on them and he heard shouting as a hail of bullets and tracer rounds ripped through the night killing most of the Bloodseekers and driving them off as the doors opened for the car and the group skated in the final distance at a 100 miles an hour.

When the stopped and exited the car they found guns pointed at them heard a gruff voice say "Who are you and what are you doing here" When the girls looked at were the voice was coming from the saw a bear of a man that was easily 7 and a half feet tall standing behind them, he had a scar that started at his hairline and went down his old rugged face and neck and disappeared into his shirt He was wearing a white leather Jacket and rough black jeans. His hair was a wavy black that had deep streaks of grey going through it as well and his eyes was the shade of faded dollar bills. But what drew the girls attention to him was the fact that he had gauntlets like Yangs except that they had minigun's instead of shotguns.

"L-look we aren't-" Blake started to say.

"I asked who are you and what are you doing here, nothing else. Answer or I let my fist do the talking." the man said as he raised his large gauntlet to them and Yang got in the middle.

"Look you want to fight then lets-" Yang was interrupted as the man grunted and his hand wrapped around Yang's entire head as if it were an apple, she started to heat up but the man just applied pressure to her head and she started to feel as if her head would be crushed like an egg.

"Hendricks," Hendricks turned and saw Jack come up with Krystal and light up a cigarette "they're with me"

"JACK! KRYSTAL!" Hendricks said with a laugh as he dropped the now forgotten girl and within a few running steps enveloped Jack and Krystal in a bone crushing hug. "Why didn't you call ahead."

"Down Hendricks." Krystal said as she felt her ribs almost break and Hendricks put them down with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry I didn't know and the girls over there didn't tell me who they were so I had to ask more than twice." Hendricks said. The two mercs didn't need any more explanation.

"Jack, Krystal who is this guy?" Weiss asked as she saw the two pale after Hendricks said he had to ask twice.

"Oh, where are my manners girls I'd like you to meet the guy who has trained most of this generations mercenaries, Cujo Hendricks, I think I have his Hunter and grimm card here somewhere." Krystal said.

"Does everyone have a Hunter and Grimm card made after them." Blake asked.

"Of course lass before the cards became a game it was a way for Hunters to get to know each other and some of the grimm they were fighting but then to make more money the company made it into a game. Not that I am complaining." Cujo said as Krystal found the card and plugged it into her scroll.

"Cujo "Heavy Metal" Hendricks. This big mercenary is a teacher to many many famous mercenaries including Krystal Lake, team MJCK he also fought the famous Peter Port." The scroll said.

"You fought Professor Port what was he like." Ruby asked.

"He could outbox anyone of you with one hand tied behind his back." Hendricks said "And I still almost beat him."

"Oh so he beat you then." Weiss said

"No it was a tie." Hendricks said as he turned to his old pupil's and said "Now what are ya doin all the way out here with a bunch of greenies?"

"It's a job we have to protect the schnee dust heiress." Jack told his former teacher.

"Ah, so it seems that Old John took my advice and hired you eh." Cujo said and he looked at the girls "Well they don't look like much do they. Have they even killed before?"

Jack shook his head and just said "No they wanted to see how mercs fought and Krystal said that they could come along on a job to go to clear out a bandit camp." Cujo clicked his tongue at the girl.

"Now you of all people should know better than that Krystal, I taught all of you better."

Krystal looked down at the ground and said "I know but they were pouting and it looked so cute." Jack just sat there stifled a grin.

"What are you smiling at Jack I still see you're working yourself too hard like always. Don't try to lie either I saw you use a lot of aura back there, maybe you should take a break?" Cujo said as some of the soldiers pulled out their rifles and aimed it at Jack.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you Hendricks?" Jack said hoping that he wouldn't get shot.

"First rule of Merc work," Hendricks said as Jack sighed

"I know no hard feelings." Jack said and he was hit by a three hour tranq dart sending him to the ground.

"Well shit." Krystal said as she told the team "I'll get the car refueled, the rest of you go and get whatever you need ok."

When the Girl left with Jack Yang turned to Hendricks who was walking away and said "Hey wait I want to talk to you."

When Hendricks turned to acknowledge the girl he received a punch to his face by Yang and she was surprised to see that he didn't move from the punch or even acknowledge the fact that he had been hit and said "What do you want to talk about."

"I have some questions about Jack." Yang said.

"Fire away as long as you don't hit me again I will answer, but you do hit me then we throw down right here right now, no holds barred." Hendricks said as his gauntlets spun.

Yang just gulped and said "First, how did Jack get into the Mercenary work?"

Hendricks looked at the Man as Krystal loaded him into the car so he could sleep and just smiled "Well you could say it's in his blood. Jack's father was a famous mercenary." Hendricks told her.

"I am sensing there is more than just that to this story isn't there." Yang said

"Of course there is now shut up so I can tell you. Back in my day mercenaries couldn't just operate in the day like we can now, that is because most mercenaries were either recruited by the Hunter's Society or hunted by them because they wouldn't go the regular route of obtaining a license and going to a combat school. Jacks father was the latter of the two and decided to stand against them and with some of the other mercenaries made the Mercenaries Brotherhood. At first the Brotherhood sat silently as we trained our recruits to the skill level and beyond that of the hunters, it was hard and many didn't make it. Then after 5 long years of training we surprised the hunter's society in a war to make it so that Mercs could live alongside the hunters. Well the hunters didn't take to kindly to this, so they hunted the leaders down and sent a huntress named Sarah Fortune to kill Jacks father and at first everyone thought that it was over, but Davy was not like the normal members he was formally trained and proved a match for the great Miss Fortune, and so they played a deadly game of Cat and Mouse for weeks neither gaining the upperhand. Well after a while they developed feelings and one thing led to another and Jack was born nine months later, but the hunter's couldn't know that the boy was Davy's so they decided to give him his mother's maiden name. 5 years later a new law passed that made it so Mercs could work but we couldn't have weapons, it wasn't a perfect solution and the mercs carry anyway, but it was one that we could live with at the time. But it came at the price of Jack losing his father the only way he knows about him is through this." Hendricks said and he pulled out a very old Hunter's and Grimm card that was made before it became a game and put it into his scroll.

"Davy 'Gangplank' Jones. A very powerful Mercenary kill on sight." Yang then saw a man with Bright grey hair and black eyes just like Jack, In each of his hands held a cutlass pistol and he had a smirk on his as he pointed one of them at the artist.

"Wow" Yang said, what else could she say to a man that had given so much.

"Yeah but I was glad when Jack decided to be a mercenary rather than be a hunter but the society did not take it too well and tried to recruit him." Hendricks spat.

"Why did they not just pay him to join?" Yang asked

"Because they killed his father you idiot did you not just listen to the great story I just told you. Now listen up girl I noticed that your eyes lit up like one of Jacks cigarettes when I shot him. A word of advice to ya don't chase after Jack fortune, if he likes ya he'll come to you but you chase him and he won't let you in at all. That and it seems like someone slightly older than you has their eyes on him too." Hendricks said as he flicked his eyes over to Krystal. Yang saw her looking over at Jack a worried look on her face and Yang nearly burst into flames on the spot. "Don't get angry at the girl or Jack if he decides on someone else love. Or you'll regret it ya hear and not from them either of them." Hendricks said putting his hand on the girl's shoulder "Just let the Chips fall where they may."

Yang just nodded as she got up and walked over to Jack, who had just now woken up from the small tranq dart and stretched "Ok off to the village."

Jack had no Idea the Shitstorm Hendricks had unleashed on him and when the group took off Jack heard Hendricks booming laugh as he said "Take care Jack and try not to get killed."

**I got board so I decided to just type for the weekend and so you got a super long chapter and I am thinking of doing this for each of the new chapters for all of my stories but it takes over two or even three days when I have off for the entire weekend off so updates will be a bit slower than usual but that being said knowing me I wouldn't be surprised if another new chapter came this weekend but don't hold your breathe for that and as always Read and Review It would mean a bunch to me and to you as it will help me get to know what you guys think of the story. Random thoughts out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing just Jack and Krystal rest is Monty Oums**

Just as Jack said the rest of the trip to the village was uneventful. When the group got there Jack and Krystal took everyones things out of the trunk and handed it to the girls. Jack got them some adjacent rooms in the local inn, with Jack in the smaller of the two and the girls getting the bigger one with Krystal.

"Well I am going to head off to scout the area real quick I should be back in a few hours so if you need anything give me a call" Jack said as he left the hotel and drove off leaving the girls to their own devices.

"So, what should we do now?" Ruby asked bored after all the excitement of the night.

As the girls tried to decide on what to do Blake said "Well we should probably unpack before doing anything." The girls nodded and started to unpack their things. When they were done they were bored again, and seeing that Jack had not unpacked his own things decided to do it for him. Well at least that's what they told themselves, they were really going through his things trying to find out more on the man. after a while stopped pretending altogether and didn't even try to put away the meager amount of clothes, seeing as most of the bags were filled with ammo or explosives, they also found a tiny pack filled with cigarettes and Haven Cigars.

"Hey I think I got something here," Ruby said after about an hour of searching through the bags of ammo and explosives, the other's came over to see what she had found. It was a ash grey leather bound book on the cover had Jack's symbol and they noticed that it smelled exactly like the cigarettes that Jack smoked, it looked very old and when they opened it to flip through the pages they found that there were dates going as far back as a 5 years ago "I think it is his journal."

"Really, I didn't think someone like Jack kept a journal." Blake said as she looked at the book.

"Actually, most Mercs do keep some sort of record of what they have done, whether it be a journal or a data stick. Sometimes it just tells a story for the mercs to tell, a diary, or even just how much money they have earned over the week." Krystal told the group "I have one too but I don't keep it with me everywhere."

"Well let's see what Jack has to say in his journal" Weiss said wanting to see what Jack says and they started at a date that went back almost three years ago.

"Journal update Friday June 27 2010 (I have no idea what the dates are in ruby so I am going to use last year as their starting year sorry if it doesn't run alongside RWBY) sorry I haven't updated in a month but I have finally found the time to oh and happy 17th birthday me! But seriously I am glad I have made it this far. The society has decided that since I was getting close to 17 they wanted to recruit me to the ranks of hunters, despite declaring myself as a merc for the last 4 years, thank god I was able to complete my training with Hendricks without any interference, but the society seems to have a problem taking no as an answer and they are trying to 'convince me' to join. They aren't playing around either they have made it a mission to capture me and bring me to Beacon, Reminder to thank mom for telling me, at first it was team's of first years that I managed to beat. Oh shit I think they found me will update when I can. Ok I got away and I am on a jet heading to mistral for a job and to talk to mom to get these guys off my back. I don't know why but she always helped mercs that came to her house when they were running from the society. Hell she even let me go with Hendricks when I decided to be a merc instead of a hunter. Well I am heading to bed I will update when I get back home in Mistral."

"Wow I never knew that Hunters got so violent when it came to recruiting people, I mean I knew they did but I didn't think that they hunted them down." Ruby said after Weiss read a paragraph from the page.

"That's not all either." Blake said as she read the next few pages "Journal Update Saturday July 5 2010 I am home but not by the plane that I had boarded to get to here. I found out that the Hunters had boarded the plane as well and I had to Jump ship about a quarter way through and hoof it to the nearest village without any extra things. When I had finally made it I collapsed just outside the walls. Luckily an older couple was coming back on their way from collecting firewood took me in, gave me some food and let me stay there for a day until the Hunters found me. I don't know how they found me but they did. The older man, whose name was Tom, told me to run into the forest while they searched for me. I did as I was told and hid in a tree, at first I thought that it was going to work, but they must have still had a sense of my aura. They tracked it to Tom's house, they then dragged him and his family out to the middle of town and they beat Tom until he was lying on the ground bruised and bloodied. The leader said that if I showed myself then nothing else was going to happen to them, so I came out so that way they would just stop hurting people and they put the shackles on me. After they did this I heard the leader tell his men to wipe out the village. I screamed no at him but he didn't listen, and 300 people died because they wanted to help me. So I killed all 4 of the hunters and escaped. The next day I moved to get away from the village, as I did I heard the shouts of new hunters that are still persistent in hunting-" Blake was interrupted by a loud clicking of the lock to the door and the group turned to see Jack opening the door to his room after scouting.

"Hey I found the bandit camp, what are you reading?" Jack said as he walked in and noticed his Journal in their hands.

"What the hell are you doing." Jack growled as he took the book from their hands and turned his back to them "Miss Lake I will see you tonight at 1100 sharp if you're not here I'm flying back to beacon without any of you."

Krystal was about to say something until Jack spoke again "Do not make me repeat myself Miss Lake." And Jack just walked out of the room after he grabbed his things "And keep the room."

After he left they heard an engine and saw Jack driving away to bandit camp. "Shit, he is going to take out the camp by himself. We need to stop him or he might get himself killed, how well are your travel abilities of your semblances?"

"Uhhh, what's that?" Ruby said and the girl just groaned

"Fucking useless." Krystal said massaging her temples, she saw Jack disappeared over the horizon and screamed in frustration as she realized that she did not know where he was going and she had no way to find him.

As the bandit on patrol was wandering around in the dark he heard an explosion and pulled out his spyglass and saw Jack traveling as fast as he could in his car and he turned on the siren and screamed "WE GOT A COMPANY." He was about to say more but an arrow infused with Jacks aura hit him and he was cut in half as the superheated ash cut through him.

As Jack arrived at the camp he used his spear to vault over the wall of the fort and landed on the ground sending out his ash again killing five of the bandits before they had time to get out of their beds and switched to his gun form and went into siege mode, he shot the bandits as they started to rush out of the camp. When the first wave got too close Jack shoved the needle like barrel into one bandits stomach and started to use his semblance once again and the man erupted into ash that Jack then collected and heated, sending out the remnants of the man at his friends killing them as well as he switched Fraxinus into its spear form and rushed to meet the men starting to slash and kill all of them. The men saw Jack kill over a third of their force started to flee but they weren't fast enough as Jack raced towards them cutting them down as he went. After an hour and a half of screams and explosions Jack had made it to the leader.

"Who was the asshole who attacked us." The leader said as he got up and saw that it was none of the bandits that walked in but Jack.

"Who are you?" The man questioned and Jack just lit his cigarette in response and strolled into the meager tent."Wait your Jack the Ripper, wait come on man I can pay you, I can pay you see." The man pulled out 1 million lien in a briefcase and put it in front of Jack. "Just don't kill me please." The man continued knowing that all Mercs had their price.

"I'll take your money and leave," Jack said and the man let out a sigh of relief knowing he had bought Jack "but you caught me at a very pissed off time so I'm still killing you, no hard feelings."

"Wait please wait." The man was cut off when Jack put 5 bolts into his chest and just sat there as he gurgled for a bit until he died.

"Impressive very impressive." A new voice said and Jack turned and saw a woman, she had long brown hair and flame colored eyes that flickered despite the fact that their was nothing to make them, she was wearing a red dress and a dust crystal anklet on as well "You are everything I had hoped for Mr. Fortune." she purred as she walked over to him and he saw that she had a tattoo on her back and she walked up to him despite the fact that she should be choking on the ash cloud that surrounded the camp.

"What do you want?" Jack said as he picked up the briefcase of money.

"Well I heard that you are protecting some people at beacon and I want you to get rid of them." The woman said as she looked at Jack.

"Sorry lady, I am getting paid good money to not kill them sorry." Jack said as he walked away

"And I am willing to pay you 50 million for each year that you were supposed to be at Beacon." The woman said

That made Jack stop that was almost ten times more than what he was getting paid to protect the girls, "Yeah and my contractor can easily match that." Jack said.

"Yes except I can give it to you right now." The woman said "Just check your account in Haven."

Jack did and found he was 200 million lien richer than what he should be and he said "What are the terms?"

"Nothing much kill the team of girls that you brought with you, especially the Schnee girl." The woman said.

"What about Krystal?" Jack asked.

"She may live, but she will get in the way won't she, and how are you going to do it I saw the video of you fighting then and you were put yellow how do you know that they can't beat you?" The woman asked him and he shook his head.

"don't worry about that." Jack said and he put away his scroll, "I will also need a name miss and your account number as a way to contact you."

"Call me Cindy and I do hope you will compete the mission." Cinder said as she gave him the information "And if they get you, please do not let my name be known."

"Don't worry miss Fall and if the job is not done then you will find your money back in your account, but don't forget I work at my own pace ok." Jack said ignoring the woman after she gave him the account number and name, as he walked back to his car, started it and rolled down the window. "and discretion is guaranteed." and Jack drove back to the town.

When the girls saw Jack drive back and get out of the car they ran outside to meet him. "Hello girls."

"Jack are you ok, what's in the briefcase?" Ruby said as she saw the briefcase in the back of the car but Jack said nothing so she ignored it and held out the bags that they had packed when they woke up in the morning and "Also we are all packed and ready to go."

"That won't be necessary Ruby, you won't be coming back with me to Beacon." Jack said after he had packed his bags in the car.

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked.

"Well I got another job when I was back at the bandit camp." Jack said as he looked at Krystal while he lit a cigarette and started to smoke it.

"What is it Jack?" Yang asked.

"Hey Krystal what's the first rule of work? Jack asked them.

Krystal's eyes widened "girls get behind-ugh" Krystal was interrupted as she was hit in the gut by a concussive bolt from Fraxinus sending her into a wall and the team of girls just looked at Jack.

Blake put it all together when she saw this and took a step back and reached for her weapon "You're going to kill us aren't you?"

The team looked at Jack and he nodded "Why, I thought we were friends Jack?" Ruby said as she backed away from Jack.

"Sorry Ruby, really I am, but at the end of the day I'm a merc." Jack said as he pointed Fraxinus at the girls and open fired on them. Weiss put up a Glyph to stop the rounds and found them exploding on impact shoving the girls back.

"Hey Yang," Jack said as ash started to fly around him, "You were wondering why I was called the Ripper well allow me to show you." and sent an ash and fire wave that was blocked by a wave of water from Krystal as she got up her hands on her bruised stomach that the bolt gave her.

"Girls run, now." She said, the girls did without questioning the Mercenary and Krystal drew her weapons and said "I won't let you hurt them Jack."

"What are you going to do about it Krystal?" Jack said as he approached her his Spear ready and poised to kill her.

"This." And Krystals body glowed blue as she put he hand up causing Jack to step back as he grabbed his heart as he felt all the blood in his body go under her control making it so he couldn't move. He fell to his knees when Krystal pushed her hand down "I can control liquids Jack and last I checked blood was a liquid."

As Jack struggled against her, Krystal smiled knowing that she had him, until he started laughing at her "Really Krystal, I am disappointed in you, i'm a utility based merc, that means I always have a backup plan." And he let his cigarette drop from his mouth when it hit the ground it exploded in ash and fire sending Krystal fly back into the wall yet again as she got up she felt a dart from the bowgun hit her in the gut again and saw that it was a poisoned round. It wouldn't kill her but it would definitely put her out of the fight. She tried to bend the poison out but she found out that the poison was an aura toxin meaning it was affecting her semblance for about 5 minutes but that was more than enough time for the great Jack the Ripper. She heard footsteps and saw Jack standing over her "Sorry Krystal." Jack said and he hit her in the head with the butt of his gun knocking her unconscious. He then turned to the girls, pulled out another cigarette and started to walk casually to the girls, he didn't need to rush he had all the time he needed.

As the girls stopped to catch their breath Ruby said "Why is he doing this, he is our friend?"

"Not right now he isn't Ruby he means to kill us ok." Blake said as the team heard an explosion and the thunk from Fraxinus when they turned they saw Jack walk out of an ash cloud with his spear on his shoulder without so much as a scratch on him, his cigarette in his mouth as his black eyes trained right on them.

"B-but how he couldn't beat her in the cafeteria." Weiss said.

"Does it matter, we have a very well trained killer on our tails." Blake said.

"Well what do you want us to do Blake?" Yang said.

"Well, here goes something." Ruby said and she pulled out Crescent rose and opened fire on Jack.

Jack saw the bullets coming at him and just sidestepped them as he continued to walk calmly toward them not even dropping his damned cigarette, lined up a shot that cut Ruby's ammo pouches off of her belt, the next shot took hit the scythe and heated it up making Ruby drop it and the third took out the dust cylinder from Myrtenaster and made it explode, and with three shots Jack had disabled two of the teams weapons. He then said "Girls you haven't got the slightest chance in hell, just let what has to happen, happen ok." And he kept walking toward them.

"Ok new plan, run." Weiss said and the team turned to run. Jack started to heat up some ash under his feet and started to move towards the group. He jumped over them and landed on the ground in front of them, he was about to attack again, only this time to be blocked by Blake. Jack responded as he kicked her in the legs out from under her putting her on the ground and raised his spear for the death blow.

"NO" Ruby said and she hit him in a running tackle with her semblance and the wind kept him flying back as she helped up Blake. When Jack got up he saw a red blur hit him with lightning quick hits sending him back until he grabbed her hand and grabbed her by the throat.

"Good bye Ruby, I hardly knew thee." And torched her body with his ash cloud and she screamed as he ash coated her peeling and ripping the flesh from her bones and he threw her away. Or he thought he did but when he threw her away he saw that she had dissipated into a cloud of aura and looked to see a wide eyed Ruby and also saw Blake had her hand's raised. "Good job Blake you can make copies of other people too that's cool" Jack growled as he approached them only to be faced by hundreds of team RWBY clones.

"Yeah and they are near perfect representations so have fun motherfucker." Blake said somewhere in the crowd and Jack just smiled and his black eyes shined as cracked his neck, he rode an ash cloud in to them and started devastating the clones trying to find the real person.

As he did the girls ran they could hear the screams of terror from the clones and the sound of flesh and the mad laughter of Jack as he said "COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE." when they turned they saw some of the clones had been broiled from the inside out or had their heads blown off, one of Blakes clones had her entire body encased in ash turning it into a statue and then it was shattered by Jack.

When they turned to keep running they saw krystal sitting on the side of a building her hand still on her wound "Krystal!" Ruby yelled as she went to the girls side to.

"Are you guys ok." Krystal said and looked to see Jack still ripping through the army of clones and that he had already cut them to half of them down, and she knew that they wouldn't have long.

"Were good but why is Jack trying to kill us?" Yang said "I know we looked through his journal but I didn't think that he would flip out this bad."

"No, don't take what he is doing personally, he is probably getting paid more to kill you than protect you." Krystal said "All mercs are like this, we need to find out how much he is being paid and offer more or else we are dead."

"Can't we all just fight him together we did last time." Weiss says. Krystal just laughs at the statement.

"No because last time Jack and I weren't trying to kill you-"

"And this time I am." Jack said as he held up a copy of Yang by her throat, she was struggling in his grasp, he took his cigarette and put in to her forehead and they heard a sizzle of her flesh and then the entire body exploded in guts and ash that soon dissipated into aura.

"How much?" Krystal asked.

"200 million." Jack responded as he reloaded Fraxinus and relit a new cigarette "I am sorry for this but it's just business."

"Wait I can pay more please" Weiss said "I just need to call my father ok."

Jack thought on this and said "Ok you have one hour to get the money into my account," He shot out a cloud of condensed ash that grabbed the real Yang and pulled her to him "or she get's worse than the last had." And he shot her with the same dart that he had used with Krystal and loaded her into the jet, shooting off in the night.

The team was about to go after him only to be held back by Krystal and they saw that she was taking out a splatter pack of fake blood and said "Hold on he isn't going to kill her it's apart of a plan don't worry."

When Jack got into the air Yang woke back up and she aimed a punch at him and he sidestepped and grabbed her arm and took her head and slammed it into a wall dazing her and then grabbed her hair pulled her to the ground. "NO ONE TOUCHES THE HAIR." Yang screamed her eyes going red as she pushed him off her body on fire.

"Ok, I understand you have a crush, but right now I don't care." Jack said and blasted her with ash choking the fire she was putting off and he grabbed her by the throat and jabbed her with a needle and she felt all her aura just shut off completely again, and Jack opened the door and held her outside by her throat "NOW, ARE YOU DONE YANG."

"Fuck you Jack." Yang squeaked out as Jack choked her.

"You would like that wouldn't you Yang," Jack said as he let the ash air out of the door as he held her, he was about to drop her and then fly back to finish the mission but when he tried his hand wouldn't respond and he found no matter what he did he couldn't drop the yellow haired girl, he could not come up with a reason to not kill all of them, even though he was in the clear they could do nothing to stop him, after trying he just growled and pulled Yang into the plane and lied saying that he was tailed, so he used the code phrase Krystal and him made incase they ever needed to fake fight.

"How do I know that you aren't lying to me?" Yang said as she blushed at the closeness of the man she idolized and could smell the the smoky fragrance of the tobacco he used, and they heard a squeal on the radio.

"He's telling you the truth Yang." Ruby said "Krystal just told us what plan they had in place just in case something like this was ever to happen even if it was Krystal getting the offer ok."

"And trust me if Jack The Ripper Fortune wanted to kill you he wouldn't announce it he'd come up blast you and be on his merry way to the bank." Krystal said as Jack nodded.

"Oh yeah I guess that makes a little sense but you still could have told us you jerk." Yang said as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I couldn't, now could you let go, I will give you a hug later but right now we need to go pick up your friends and get them home we have had a long day of traveling ok." Jack said.

"Nope." Yang said

"No?" Jack asked "What do you mean No?"

"I mean not letting you go, you owe me for not beating you up." Yang said

"What do you mean I could have killed you!" Jack said

"fine you owe me for scaring me and I am sleeping in your bed so you can protect me for tonight." Yang said seductively knowing she had him in a situation.

He was about to argue until he heard Ruby say "You might as well give in Jack, she will just either find another way to get what she wants or sneak into your bed tonight or on a weeknight."

"Whatever" Jack said as he made her let go and landed the Plane then he and went to return the money she had gave him "Just wait a moment while I make a call ok." And Jack walked off and was going to call Cindy but at the last moment he turned to the girls and just saw 200 million lien just sitting there relaxing and waiting for him to take it, so he put the phone away and thought to himself 'I need some advice' and walked back to the group.

"So, Jack why didn't you kill us and get the money?" Weiss asked when he came back.

"Because I couldn't." Jack said and he walked away

"Awww, really I didn't think that you liked us that much." Ruby said

"No Ruby, he probably means he can't do it or the brotherhood might take his license away." Krystal said as Jack walked out of earshot and started to pack everyone's things.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"The Brotherhood has no opinion on if you choose a side in a war, or even if you switch sides. But you don't just do it willy nilly or to get back at someone else, or the Brotherhood take your merc license and the protection of the brotherhood with it. Leaving you to fend yourself against the hunters recruitment offers." Krystal said "That is why Mercs keep a journal, so you can provide that you had good reason to do it."

"Is 200 million good enough of a reason?" Weiss asked

"Depends on the job, but usually yeah. Which is why Jack didn't go according to plan and beat me instead of making it look like he just failed." Krystal said as she and the group looked at Jack as he got in the plane and checked the fuel before moving into the town hall to collect payment "instead he went after you and took Yang, but I think he had a change of heart just decided to stop. Most likely because if the Brotherhood might think Jack was getting back at us because we read his journal they would pull his license leaving him to the Society who would jump at the chance to get Jack. That said I believe that none of us should fall asleep until we get to beacon," Krystal said as she walked to the plane with the girls but before they got on she said "and don't think that Jack cares about any of us, we are but a means to an end. We are just a payment to Jack, the same goes for me and for any mercenary out their"

The girls looked at the Man that was supposed to protect them and they saw him in a bit different light and Ruby just said "But he stopped Krystal, that has to count for something right, I mean he could have just dropped Yang an came back after us and collected." Yang agreed not wanting to believe that Jack would just as easily turn on them and kill them all at anytime.

Jack then came out of the town hall with two checks and handed one to Krystal saying "Come on we're burning twilight."

The ride to Beacon was silent and no one slept because they all were keeping an eye on Jack, and Jack wanted them to. They had done something unspeakable when they read his journal. He was ready to do it, he really was but at the last minute he didn't. Not because he cared about the fact that they were money that he wanted, but because he would lose some good friends. He would lose something he had not had in a long time. He used to have Team MJCK but they had broken up after some words were said and things were done, they still got together to talk and reminisce about the past but the tension was still there. The betrayals were still fresh in their minds even though they didn't hold it against each other. After a while he saw the halfway point. When they landed at Hendricks station Jack decided that he needed some guidance, Jack left to go find Hendricks after it they said it would take a while to refuel. He found him in the bar as usual, and he sat down and ordered a bottle of whiskey, he needed it desperately."Hendricks I need Help." Jack said as he drained a quarter of the bottle.

"What do you need?" Hendricks said a smile on his face as he looked at the young man.

"I got a contract to kill the girls that came with Krystal and I." Jack said and the smile Cujo had slowly reduced.

"I see….are you gonna do it." Cujo said as he looked at his former student and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the thing I was, but at the last moment I couldn't." Jack said "But when I was about to call the contractor to give the money back, I found myself in a situation where I saw them as the old team and others I saw nothing but blood money. Am I evil because when I look at them I sometimes see dollar signs instead of people?"

"Jack I want to tell you something about your father." Cujo said after nodding hearing Jacks dilemma "There was once a time when I had a bounty on my head that your dad got on me."

"And he let you live." Jack said seeing where the story was going.

"Sort of, he hunted me for months and I had to kill the contractor to get him to stop. But one time he had me at swordpoint and I had just given up. I didn't want to run anymore but he let me live and said the fight isn't over until I man up and fight back. Jack there is no answer to your question just what you do." Hendricks said "It's up to you whether you want to do it or not."

"I know that, but I just want to know if I am a bad person if I was going to do it." Jack said

"Jack you're a Mercenary you haven't been good in a long time." Hendricks said "But to answer your question, no your not evil. You have a job that you can either do or not do, the choice is yours. But whatever you do remember that you always have people that look up to you. You have me, your mother, Krystal, the list can go on and on." Hendricks said "And if that doesn't work then come back here and I will help put it behind you. But if you really want some good advice I would call your old team and ask them. Besides you all looked happier when you were together, so call them have them come out to beacon for a day or two."

"Yeah I think I would like that, thanks Hendricks. I, I really needed that advice." Jack said and he downed the last few drops of the fifth bottle of whiskey. "Mm, this is good can I have a few bottles, you know for the meeting." Hendricks laughed and pointed to the back room and Jack went to get about 10 bottles and proceeded to drink half of one taking out some money to pay and put it on the counter then looked at the bottles. He put more money on the table as he grabbed about 5 more "Thanks Hendricks."

"You gonna be ok to fly?" Hendricks said.

"I've flown all day someone else can do it." Jack said and just waved his hand in the air.

When he was done talking to a hendricks he stumbled out of the bar and towards the plane "Jack where have you been?" Krystal said.

"Nowhere." Jack said as he hid the rest of the bottles in his bag.

"Do I smell alcohol?" Krystal said as she sniff the air.

"No." Jack said and Krystal leaned in and sniffed his breath.

"Oh my god you're drunk." Krystal said as he looked at the man in front of her and he just stumbled as he got into the plane.

"And your beautiful." Jack said as he held out the rest of the bottles loading them in and grabbed a pack of smokes and found he was having trouble lighting it.

"Why would you get drunk?" Krystal said as she lit it for him "You are on a job, to fly back to beacon."

"Correction gorgeous someone else can fly back to beacon. I am going to take a nap and then wake up with a hangover afterwards I will call my old team for a meet and greet as we get hammered on the rest of the whiskey over the week and maybe teach the kids something." Jack told her and moved to the back of the plane took the last swig from his bottle of whiskey and pulled out 3 more and sat in the back seat saying "Onward to adventure."

"Well I am not dealing with your ass while your drunk so sleep, Blake come one up your being my co pilot while I drive ok don't kill us." Krystal said as he laughed and went to sleep.

The rest of the trip was a blur to Jack as he went through his drunken stupor and when he had finally got out of bed he saw that it was morning on sunday and he was naked, oh boy he got some with a bunch of teenagers. Jack then remembered one of those teenagers was 15. 'Shit,' Jack thought as he heard a sigh and looked to see a woman in his bed, 'oh please don't be Ruby' he did not want to be called a pedophile. Jack pulled back the covers and saw Krystal and breathed a sigh of relief.

Krystal woke up and saw Jack about to ask some questions and said "Yes we did it while you were drunk, no one knows but us, yes I would love to do it again sometime."

Well that answered his questions, most Mercs of opposite gender hooked up once in a while, shit happens. "Ok well then I am going to go get dressed and get some breakfast."

"Ok I'll join you." And Krystal got up and the two got ready without saying anything, they left the room and went to the dining hall going went to sit next to the two teams and was introduced to them then he sat down and he lit up his daily smoke.

"Must you do that here?" Weiss says as she looks at the man who just nods at the girl. "Could you not?"

"Girl, your father only paid me to protect you not deal with lip." Jack said in response as he ate his food and looked to see another group of teenagers across the table looking at him "Yes, is there something I can get for you four?"

"Oh, uh no just wondering what it is like to be a merc?" Pyrrha said.

"I get paid a usual of 100,000 Lien per job and that is low, I can get the license to do the work so long as I can pass the Brotherhood's testing, then I can do whatever the fuck I want and take any job I want so long as I see it through or get paid more. So with all of that I must say that It is awesome to be a merc." Jack told her as he continued to smoke.

"Are you really Jack Fortune?" Nora asked him.

"Do grimm hate man?" Jack answered.

"Ok, where did you design your weapon and how do you train as compared to a hunter? finally what is the main difference, besides you guys actually charge money and fight anything, between Hunters and Mercenaries?" Jaune asked, and Jack looked at the boy impressed that he asked such thorough questions.

"We design our weapon as our first part of our first year of training like hunters, I personally designed mine in Atlas were they mostly rely on spear and sword training. But I had to do it in secret because it is technically illegal for Mercs to carry weapons, as for training you usually are sent on jobs with a Mercenary and try not to get killed as their apprentice then you are sent to the Brotherhood whenever you feel like you can complete the testing. As for differences you kind of summed it up with the money and fighting, but we also accept anyone who want's to join but you would learn through the school of hard knocks and you can die at any time. Also the Brotherhood doesn't look over your shoulder like the Society does if you're stranded you can call the mercs but they will charge you for the help." Jack said answering each of the boys questions who just nodded at each one of them.

"Why did you want to be a mercenary?" Jaune "I mean besides the obvious answers of course."

"Because I don't like the Hunters and if you want to know more on that ask your friends. You ask good questions, you sure you want to be a hunter?" Jack said and Jaune nodded.

"Would you help train me?" Jaune asked his final question and Jack was taken aback by the bold question, seeing that as a hunter in training he should hate the Mercenary. But what the heck what's the worst that could happen.

"Sure meet me in a training room after class, but the training will be hard and I will take you out on jobs where you could die, but you will get some of the money we collect." Jack said and Jack nodded.

"Ok, well if that is all then I suggest we get to class shouldn't we." Krystal said and everyone got up and went to class.

'This is soooo boring, why do I need to know this crap.' Jack thought as the Professor was talking about the basics of dust, 'I already know this stuff, most of my bolts use dust damnit.' thankfully it is the last class of the day and he saw Jaune was practically bouncing at the fact of training. After a while the bell rang mercifully ending the class Jack walked out of the class to wait for Jaune. After he heard a scuffle and saw Jaune getting closed in by a group of girls "What are you even doing here you can't do anything anyways?" One of the girls said and they started to tease him and one shot lighting at him making him yelp.

'Oh hell no, no one picks on my student.' Jack thought as he walked up after lighting his cigarette "Excuse me ladies but back the fuck off of the boy."

The girls said "Or what." And turned and paled when they saw him while Jack smiled.

"Well now that you know who you are dealing with leave him alone." Jack said and then blasted them setting their hair on fire and they started to run away screaming about their hair and Jaune was laughing at the display until Jack turned to him with a disapproving look at him "Jaune why didn't you fight back and don't lie to me ok?" Jaune looked down and was about to lie so Jack told him "You lie and you don't get trained, if this is going to happen then we need to know each other perfectly." Jack said and Jaune slumped giving up.

Jaune mumbled something and when Jack told him to speak up he said "I faked my way into Beacon, I have had no formal training before this."

"Good." Jack said.

"Good?"

"Yes, good, I don't want you to have training of a hunter because that will make everything harder to train you, and right now we are going to help you get your aura under control ok, then we design your weapon ok." Jack said.

"You don't care about the fact that I lied, and what you mean that I need to design a new weapon?" Jaune said and Jack just smiled.

**Hey sorry for the long delay on updating, just been busy I will try and get more things out soon. Anyways don't forget to like favorite and review. Randomthoughts96 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing as usual. Monty does and when oh when will Juniper be shown more so then what Rwby has, I mean I know that they are supposed to be the main characters, but it feels like they are setting up Juniper up to die at some time.**

"You don't care that I lied, and what do you mean design a new weapon?" Jaune asked and Jack just smiled.

"No I don't care. I had only minimal training when I decided to be a merc, and if you are a merc than you need a weapon that you personally designed or you won't use it as well so cmon we are going to my apartment to get your aura situation fixed." Jack said and he led the boy to his apartment. When they got there Jack saw Krystal walking back and waved her over "Hey Krystal I need your help in getting Jaune prepared, he has no formal training and I want to relieve him of that. But I need to have him get his aura under control so he can call on it and I think you can help."

Krystal looked at the blonde boy nodded and said "I can do that come on in." Jack and Jaune walked in. She had them all sit on the floor in front of the window as Krystal turned to Jaune and put her hand to the boys head. After a minute she shined a pale cerulean, after another minute or two of concentration she smiled warmly at him and said "Ok, well it is good that your aura is unlocked so that makes everything a bit easier, but finding the way to call your aura should have been right after, why wasn't it?"

"Well Pyrrha unlocked it during initiation, and we had to move so I guess she couldn't." Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmmm, ok well close your eyes Jaune ok." Krystal said "You too Jack, your his teacher so you need to be apart of this ok. Do everything that I tell Jaune to do." Jack nodded and closed his eyes as well, Krystal started to speak again, her voice spoke with warmth and kindness, but with power behind it as Jack found himself wanting to do everything she said. "Good, now empty your mind and we can begin, good. First remember that your aura is apart of you, it is your soul you can't force it or it won't want to come to you. You want to gently guide it to the surface. There go Jaune you are doing it open your eyes ok." Jaune and Jack opened their eyes and Jack saw Jaunes pure white aura shine strongly putting off love and protection. Jaune saw Jacks grey aura that matched his hair perfectly and it put off a feeling of warmth.

"Did I do this." Jaune said as he looked at his aura and Krystal shook her head.

"Not quite the aura is there but now we tune it to you ok. Now, do you remember what you thought when your aura was unlocked?" Krystal said.

"That I would use it to stop anything trying to hurt my new friends." Jaune said and Krystal just smiled.

"That is a good thing to have thought, now hold still I am going to tune it to that ok." And Krystal held Jaunes hand as Jack put his hand on Jaune's shoulder as he smiled at Jaune. They glowed tuning Jaunes aura to him and Jaune felt the warmth and freedom of the two souls. He also felt peace when the two were with him and after a while he felt a new aura and he knew it was his own.

After a while Krystal said "Ok, I think we got it." as she and Jack took their hands off the boy "try and call on your aura Jaune."

"Ok." And Jaune just called on it like he had a hundred times before but this time something clicked and he saw himself glow white and he smiled huge and wide "I can do it, I DID IT YEAH." Jaune said and he hugged the two Mercenaries who hugged him back as he said "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You are welcome Jaune, and if you need help with aura again come by and see me ok." Krystal laughed.

"Ok Jaune, now we need to find out what type of weapon you should use." Jack said and Krystal smiled.

"I think he should use a dust weapon like Weiss or you do, Jaune has a lot of aura and his semblance would work well with it." Krystal said.

"How do you know what my semblance is?" Jaune asked the woman.

"I don't know exactly." Krystal said as she took lead the two men outside and handed a yellow dust crystal to Jaune "But I have an idea just let your aura do what comes naturally ok." Jaune just nodded and called his aura letting it flow he felt pure power go through him with the dust. "Now jump and punch the ground." Jaune obliged the woman and felt himself fly into the air he then felt himself streaking down to the ground as if he was a lightning bolt and hit the ground causing a boom of thunder and the ground to crack, much to his awe and the smile of Jack.

"Cool he is a spellslinger." Jack said.

"Yep and with a lot of aura he will be a good merc or hunter." Krystal said.

"Ok Jaune well until we get a weapon made for you we will train with what we have." Jack said and then went to his room and pulled out a bag "You're in luck to, I was going to call my old team of dustmancers. They would probably be willing to help teach you to be a spell slinging madman in no time. But first we need to tell Ozpin that you faked your way into beacon." Jack said as he sent out the Message to his team and got replies that said they would be here on thursday and they could all go out on a mission on the weekend.

Jaune looked down when he heard this and said "But I will get kicked out if I do that."

"Nope." Jack said as he led the boy to the office.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked him.

"Even if they wanted to kick you out I will declare you as my apprentice and for the next four years you will be with me on jobs while you stay with me." Jack said and Jaune's eyes brightened.

"So that means we tell them I still get trained to be a Hunter without transcripts, it's genius." Jaune said.

"I know I amaze myself sometimes." Jack said as he knocked on the headmasters door and it opened and they went in.

"Yes." Ozpin said and Jack motioned for Jaune to speak to the man.

"Sir, I have a confession to make, I lied on my transcripts. I never went to a combat school." Jaune said and Ozpin's eyes narrowed.

"Get out." Ozpin said "How dare you even think that you can do this, get out now." Ozpin said and he pulled up his cane and was about to strike the boy who put his hands cowering underneath the gaze of the headmaster until Jack blocked it with Fraxinus. "Mr. Fortune what are you doin?"

"Well I don't like it when someone attacks my apprentice." Jack said and Ozpin's eyes got wide then narrowed again as Jack smiled.

"You bastard, you planned this didn't you, well done." Ozpin said as he sat down and looked at Jaune "Well Mr. Arc good job you managed to stay at Beacon for the next four years and while getting paid to protect the students. Now get the hell out of my Office." and the two got up "And Arc clear out your room you will stay in a room next to Jack."

When the two left Jaune turned to Jack and said "thanks." And Jack just shrugged and they went to his room to get his things.

"Jaune where have you been?" A stern faced Pyrrha asked and Jack saw the two teams waiting inside as they did not knowing where Jaune was. Jaune's answer was to pack his things "What are you doing?"

"Well, I lied to get into Beacon so I got kicked out." Jaune said and Pyrrha literally sank into a chair. "But since I am going to be Jacks new apprentice I will be staying here with him and I am on the same Job that he is as my first job as a mercenary, I guess."

"WHAT!" The teams said when they heard what he said and Yang said "Jaune are you sure about this Jack is not the best of guys, no offense, but he tried to kill us over the weekend."

Jaune turned to the man who shrugged and lied "But I didn't, and besides he doesn't have to be a merc he could be a hunter. He still goes to classes and does all the things that you do except he get's reduced homework, get's paid, actually he has it better since he decided to leave." Jack said. "Which reminds me Pyrrha why did you not tune Jaune's aura after you awoke it?"

"What do you mean tune it, he has to find out how to call it on his own." Pyrrha said and Jack facepalmed.

"Yeah you could if you want him to grasp his aura after a few years as opposed to tuning it and having his semblance learned and aura ready in a minute." Jack told her "Well anyways Jaune tell them goodbye you and I are going to my house back in Mistral to make your weapon." Jaune nodded and the others were confused.

"Wait new weapon, but he has Crocea Mors." Ruby said "Why would he need a new weapon?"

"Because he is a dustmancer and he should have a weapon to match his power." Jack said

"Wait, wait he doesn't need to do this. He could stay here, you only have to train him." Pyrrha said.

"It is up to Jaune." Jack said

"Guys I want to do this, I hate being useless and seeing all of you get hurt trying to protect me like at the initiation." Jaune said and he turned to leave until Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder.

"Fight me." She said.

"What?"

"Fight me, you beat me you go, I win you stay." Pyrrha said.

Jaune turned to Jack who nodded and Jaune said "Ok."

So the group went to the training room and Jack pulled Jaune aside and told him "Jaune listen to me she will not know what to do with your semblance seeing have a semblance that allows you to change into elements, so let er rip ." And Jaune nodded and took to the field and looked back to Jack who smiled at the boy while saying "You can do this ok, no matter what you can win." And Jaune felt better having Jack there.

"Ready, Fight." Ren said and the two combatants went at each other and Pyrrha bashed Jaune aside and he flew to the ground, when he tried to get up Pyrrha used her polarity to pull him to the ground bashing his face into the ground she then flipped him around him and pointed her spear to his throat.

"Submit." She said and Jaune looked down knowing he had been beaten.

"Jaune, in Merc work we have a rule. You aren't out of the fight until your heart stops beating!" Jack yelled out.

Jaune nodded and started to let his aura through the dust and he felt himself be empowered by it and he grabbed the spear."I will never give up." and lightning arced out of him and hit her as she was sent to the ground, he pulled out his own sword, put it to her throat and said "Now, you submit." Pyrrha tried to get up but found that the lightning had made it so she couldn't do anything so the match was called in Jaunes favor, it was the first match he had won, and it was against his old partner.

Jack just applauded the boy as he walked off of the stage and Jaune smiled to his new mentor and Jack said "now if anyone else has anything else to say then you can take it up with me, Jaune let's go ok." And the two left and Pyrrha got up and followed them to make them stay. When she got to the airfield Jack told Jaune to get into the plane and went to meet her.

"No, you can't take him he'll be killed, please." Pyrrha said as she cried as Jack held her in his arms.

"Pyrrha I know you don't trust me but Jaune needs this ok, when I helped tune his aura I saw that he hates being seen as a burden, he has never had someone like me help him, only his dad and 7 sisters and they didn't really help him, I will not let anything happen ok I promise." Jack told her as she tried to go with them.

"F-fine, please protect him." Pyrrha said.

"I can't Pyrrha, he needs to do this himself ok." Jack told her, she nodded and Jack got into the plane and they took off for Mistral and they arrived late in the night and Jack drove to his old house "Ok Jaune we will sleep here for tonight, but tomorrow we will go to a blacksmith I know and get an assessment for your weapon."

"Ok" Jaune said exhausted from all of what he had done. Jack showed him into the guest room and went to his bed and slept until he woke up and saw it was only 10:00 so he decided to wake up Jaune and saw the poor boy still asleep.

"Jaune time to wake up ok."

"Nnnnngh."

"Or I could denounce you as an apprentice and you will leave for your home tonight." Jack said and Jaune bolted up screaming out a no and Jack chuckled "Come on dofus we need to get that weapon then back to beacon, ok kid." Jaune nodded as he put on his armor and Jack looked at him "Uh, uh kid you're getting new digs as well." And they got into Jacks car and he drove to a armor and clothes store "Another rule of Merc work the clothes make the man sometimes literally, so we need a new emblem and clothes for your armor."

After an hour of shopping and help from the clerk they ended with Jaune wearing a White cloak , he was wearing Light blue pants and a black V-neck. His new emblem was a giant bird flying in the air it's wing's outstretched and set ablaze. Jack nodded at the boy and gave him a thumbs up. Then two went to the armor forge "Vulcan you here you old coot?"

"Fuck off." A man's voice said and a man came out he was about 6 feet tall but broad shouldered and muscular, he also had a bushy black beard and fiery red eyes "What do ya want Jack?"

"We need an assessment and forging." Jack said as he pushed Jaune forward and the man eyed him.

"Aura call it up, now." The Man ordered snapping his fingers and the boy responded by igniting his aura and the man then said "Ok what type of fighter is he."

"Spellslinger."

"Ok, come with me boy." And the man walked away with Jaune and he followed him out. When they reached the shooting range Vulcan pulled out an anti tank rifle and handed them to Jaune and said "Take aim fire." Jaune nodded fired a shot and was sent into a wall. The man frowned and led the men through many different kind of guns. After a few minutes of he took out two pistols and handed it to the boy "Try this" Jaune took it and then vulcan said "Use your aura while doing it." And Jaune nodded and did as he was told and the dust he was carrying went into him so when Jaune shot elements came out instead of bullets destroying the training dummies. Vulcan just smirked as his eyes shined with mischief and chaos "Oh this is going to be fun come with me, we need to get a forging."

Jaune nodded and Jack shook his head as he chuckled "Well call me when you are down I need to head out and acquire some more dust see you in a few hours ok."

After an entire day of shopping Jack returned to the Forge and saw Jaune stand there looking exhausted and Jack smiled as he looked at him "Old coot may drive people hard to make weapons but it is always worth it, may I see?" Jack said as he remembered when he met Vulcan in Mistral, he drove Jack for 3 days to make his weapon, pouring his aura into every piece. It was easier for Jaune as he had so much aura anyways

Jaune smiled and pulled out two white revolvers that on a second look showed that instead of bullets were actually dust cylinders and when Jaune flicked them down they became two large bowie knives. "I call them Searing Light."

"Good name, can't wait for you to be able to show them in battle tomorrow in beacon." And seeing that it was almost 3:00 pm they decided to refuel and flew to beacon.

When they arrived, Jaune said "So where am I staying now?"

"You will be staying in the room next to Krystal and I. Also since Krystal uses a bladed weapon she will help teach you with the blades, I will take you on jobs to teach you what you need to know about merc work. first one is this weekend with my old team will arrive tomorrow night so be ready ok, they will just attack you with affection seeing as you are my first apprentice." Jack told him and Jaune nodded as they went to the apartments.

"Ok well here you go son." The innkeeper said as she gave him the key and smiled at him.

"Hey Jack do you think we could train a bit?" Jaune asked and Jack nodded and got Krystal.

"Ok Jaune what do you want to learn today?" Jack asked and Jaune was confused.

"What do you mean aren't you going to tell me what I should learn?" Jaune said and Jack shook his head.

"Mercs choose what they think they need to learn. Though I will promise you that you will not learn anything from me that you don't need to learn, so again I ask what do you want to learn Jaune?" Jack told him and Jaune sat down for a moment and thought.

"Well I want to learn a bit more swordplay and a little more on my aura and dust." Jaune said

"Well that is more or less what Krystal's forte, why don't you show her your weapon." Jack said and Jaune pulled out Searing light and Krystal chuckled as she saw Vulcan's handiwork, most Mercs went to him because he was one of the best forgers in Remnant and the only Mercenary forger.

"How do you use that thing?" Krystal asked Jaune smiled as his aura leaked out and thunder shot out.

"Ok, well I can teach a little thing with the knives. But marksmen training is Jack's forte and so is dust rounds." Krystal said "And from what I have seen you are a strategic mind, that too will be Jack."

The next few hours were spent teaching Jaune swordplay, dust, semblance training, and finally what to do in certain basic situations. When they were done it was past 10:00 pm "Ok well I think I am going to head to bed. I suggest you do the same, I want to train Jaune a little more before combat classes tomorrow." And Jack left.

Jaune turned to Krystal and said "I am really glad he agreed to train me, he is like the cool older brother I never had."

Krystal nodded and smiled "He might be a 'cold hearted Merc' but trust me when I say that he always protected what he loved, and I think he thinks of you as an awsome younger brother, as do I." Krystal then ruffled his hair and said. "So come on let's hit the hay shall we. We want to put to shame all those others that thought you were weak." Jaune nodded and went to bed.

All three of them woke up early, trained Jaune, took a shower, and headed to the Cafeteria. When they went in people turned and sneered at Jaune. Jaune put his hood up and Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, come on they're just jealous that you are with us ok. Let's go sit down." When the three went to another table to sit down they started to eat and Jack looked at Krystal, flicked his eyes to the line and they went to get seconds. It wasn't long until Cardin and his lackeys coming to mess with Jaune. Krystal was going to move but was held back by Jack "Let's see how this will go down." Krystal looked at Jaune again and nodded.

"Well, well, well if it ain't the traitor." Cardin said as he looked at the boy and said "Where are your mercs Jaune didn't pay them today?"

Jaune looked at the boy and looked if anyone would help him out he even looked at this friends, but they didn't even acknowledge his presence at all. He then saw Jack give him a thumbs up, pointed to Cardin and drew his thumb across his neck, then Krystal hit him upside the head and mouthed to Jaune "No killing."

"I don't need them to take you down Cardin." Jaune said gaining newfound confidence and Cardin just laughed and the team drew their weapons to attack the boy. Jaune soon found Krystal and Jack standing next to him their weapons not even drawn, but he could feel the pent up power beneath the surface.

"You know Krystal, I always hate when people try underhand combat. Don't you?" Jack asked as he lit up a smoke. Krystal nodded as they took out their weapons and were about to help until Goodwitch came out.

"What is going on here?" Goodwitch said.

"Oh, nothing Glynda," everyone was shocked that Jaune called the woman by her first name "Just a disagreement nothing else, though Cardin did challenge me to a fight."

"Well, I am sorry that he can't seeing as you are not a student." Glynda said a little bit of venom in her voice.

"Why not Glynda what's the worst that could happen?" A new voice said and Jack smiled. MJCK was on a comeback trail. Everyone turned to see a woman about Glynda's height. She had on black leather pants with knives running all the way down they and a short red jacket on with a black tank top that showed her midriff. Her long brown hair was tied up in a tight braid. When she walked up she knew she had every guys eyes on her and she knew it. Chloe smiled warmly at Jack "Jack The Ripper Fortune, been a long time, glad to see your not dead."

"No thanks to you Chloe, where are the others?" Jack said as he walked up and hugged his old friend.

"They will be coming soon they just stopped by your place to drop off our stuff." Chloe said after the hug, then looked at Jaune and said "And who is this strapping young man."

"Chloe," Jack said as he grabbed Jaune, who was trying to hide behind Krystal "This is my Apprentice Jaune Arc."

"Hello Jaune." And she shook his hand "Don't look so worried Jaune I won't bite, much." When Jaune paled and Chloe just laughed. "Anyways back to my original question, why can't he fight Glynda, he technically goes to Beacon as long as he is under Jack's tutelage. And why do I get the feeling that it has to do with the fact that you just hate Mercs after I taught you that lesson?" Chloe then turned to the woman and flashed a deadly smile "You do remember that lesson don't you or will I have to teach it to you?"

Glynda scowled at the woman "Jack was always good enough to beat you, and I can easily defeat him. You got me in a surprise attack." Glynda said as she pulled out her crop "It won't happen again." Chloe raised one of her eyebrows quizzically. Glynda was then pinned against a wall by a knife no one had seen Chloe throw, then four more knives flew out, each one of them hit near Glynda's appendages.

"Jack didn't beat you because he has respect for his opponents, he could beat you with his hands tied behind his back. So don't kid yourself." Chloe said as she pulled her hand back. The knives then spewed sparks and Glynda was shocked before the knives flew back to Chloe and she set them into their respective sheaths. "And if you disagree then we will settle it with a fight." and Chloe left with Jack, Jaune, and Krystal to go to the combat room.

As they waited the three mercenaries caught up and Chloe learned that Jaune was a spell slinger "Well, you have an apprentice that is like me, I didn't know you loved me so much Jack. So let's see what you have for weapons Jaune." And jaune showed her Searing light. "That is a good looking weapon." Chloe said as she looked at the weapon and flicked it a few times "After your match, you and I should talk about what dust you like to use most and we might be able to develop a fighting style." And she handed him the handcannons as she ruffled his hair

Soon the class started, but instead of just the kids two other people came in. Kelly and Mary were here, now it was a party. Mary was a shorter woman with bright blonde hair, she was wearing a purple sundress with stockings and had a pair of glasses on her face and a brace on her arms that showed two long blades. Kelly was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, her hair was black and her eyes bright blue. She had a pair of gloves, on each of her fingers sat a set of claws each leading to some dust set on the wrist of the gloves (Think Freddy Krueger, with dust.). Jack smiled as he saw his old Comrades. Then after the class started the professors came in. Jack saw Ozpin and smiled. He knew what was coming and he really wanted to do this.

"Seeing as we have some power houses in the school," Ozpin said as he approached Jack "let's show the students what our jobs are all about, and what hard work can do. If you can handle it of course."

"I can do that, just don't complain when you lose." Jack said with a smile and Ozpin smiled as well but both knew it was fake, neither liked each other and the feeling's were mutual.

"Good. Well then let's take this outside shall we." Ozpin said and led the entire class outside.

The two took to the field and Jack lit his smoke as he took out his spear. Ozpin pushed up his glasses as he shifted his cane into it's sword form. When the buzzer sounded the two fighters struck in the middle in a flurry of blows. "Twenty on Jack." Kelly said as she sat next to Chloe.

A guy overheard the two and said "I want in on that, 40 on Ozpin." The two women looked at him.

"You have 40,000 lien on you son," Mary asked as she sat down next to her old teammates. The boy paled as he shook his head, "Thought not. Sit down you idiot." Ruby and the others sat down behind them. "Anyways why hasn't Jack gone all out yet?"

The two groups spluttered as the woman said that, Jack had just dodged a shot from Ozpin and shot back a bolt that exploded sending Ozpin back a bit. Then the two came back to each other again in a flurry of blows that caused Ruby's superspeed eyes to go dizzy. Kelly shrugged as the fight raged on "Because he is utility based and he doesn't do anything that reckless without a plan or if he knows that he can win. And Ozpin is known for thinking of the long game."

Jaune then asked "You know I have been hearing utility based but I have no idea what that means."

He was slapped upside the head by Weiss as she huffed. "Are you stupid or something?" even though she was a bit fuzzy on what the woman were talking about she still hated Jaune for lying his way in, and for leaving with a dirty Mercenary.

Weiss suddenly found Searing Light pointed at her head Jaunes face completely serious as he said "You touch me like that again and I will splatter your brains across the wall" he suddenly felt the shadow of Ruby come over him.

"You do that and you'll have a bullet in your skull as well." Ruby said, she was still angry at Jaune for leaving her, and she too had a pistol pointed at her.

"Try it." Yang said as she let her gauntlets down and her eyes red. Blake took out her sword as well and had it prepared to slice him. Jaune looked at them all and he started to glow white as the dust started to flow through him.

"Children put the toys away." Chloe said not even looking back "To answer your question Jaune, there are hundreds of different fighting styles in Hunting and Mercenary work. You are a spell slinger, a dustmancer that doesn't use Glyphs but uses dust to throw out abilities and make yourself better, like me." She then gestured to Weiss "White here is a Classical, she uses dust and no long range weaponry like a pistol or dagger, but instead use a one form weapon to make them better like Glynda. Krystal here is like Yang and elemental bruiser. Ozpin is a planner, a great strategist like Jack. But Jack is different, a utility based fighter has multiple functions on their weapons and usually many kinds of dust on them. They are a swiss army knife in the Mercenary world having a solution to every problem they could think they could find.

Jack saw the white aura as well and said to Ozpin as he fought "It seems like your students don't like my pupil. I think that this could be settled by a fight don't you?"

"Maybe after ours Jack." Ozpin said as he was annoyed that he could not land a clean hit on the man, he just had so many tricks up his sleeve that Ozpin had to be ready for almost anything.

"Fine," Jack said as he heated up the cigarette and when Ozpn struck again Jack spat the burnt end at him and it exploded. Then he came up and started to hit Ozpin as they flew up from the explosion, Jack had the upper hand however as he was using his Semblance to propel himself through the air. Then at the end he used Fraxinus to clothesline the headmaster into the ground and put the spear head to his throat "I win, good match."

Ozpin growled as he pushed the spear out of his face. Ever since the hunter's war other people flocked to the Brotherhood for glory and money. And the brotherhood gave it to them, somewhat. What had happened is it evolved into all mercs had the protection of the Brotherhood, but they weren't members and didn't act like it. But people like Jack, people the Hunter's wanted, were members. And since the number of Brotherhood members aren't near as many as the Hunters they had to be stronger than the average hunter. Even great hunters had failed the training that Mercs had endured for years. And Ozpin hated to admit that he probably didn't even face the worst Jack had to throw at him.

"Fine let's see what your pupil can do against my students, rwby and Jaune will have their fight." Jack paled, he knew that Jaune could not beat an entire team. And after he threatened them they wouldn't hesitate to beat him senseless. Unless?

"Ok but he needs a team, and I am tired," Jack turned to his old team "Do you mind if Jaune takes over the J in team MJCK for this one fight." The woman nodded as they got up. Now it was rwby's turn to pale at the thought at the fight. Jaune however just smiled at the thought of the leaps and bounds he had made with Jack and Krystal in just two days. But now he could fight with three powerful dustmancers like himself.

"Ok, kid just sit back and watch. I will go against Red. Jaune you get White. Kelly you got Black. Mary has Yellow, and try not to kill any of them. Or then Jack won't get his money and then we have him to answer to." Chloe said as she shuddered at the thought. They all nodded. "Ok then let's get this fight started, I will go first then Mary, Kelly, and finally Jaune so he can see how Dustmancers fight, and not like those new age ones with all their flair."

Chloe went up as Ruby got out her scythe and rushed the woman, she didn't even look as she threw out a knife that exploded sending Ruby out of the Ring. Mary let her blades loose as Blake came at her in a blur of clones. Mary closed her eyes when she got near and right as it seemed that Blake was about to hit her she opened her eyes, they were now purple as her blades blurred and fire spewed out of them as she destroyed all of Blake's clones. Blake tried to back up as the Woman came at her, but she couldn't as an ice path blocked her. She wasn't even able to put up a fight as she was cut and slashed at. Yang saw this and her eyes grew red as Kelly got into the ring. She blurred at her to strike her and end the match quickly, her hit was caught and she was shocked shitless. She wound up on the floor unable to get her muscles to do anything.

Finally it was Jaune and Weiss, Weiss smiled as she sent bolts of aura to him. Jaune smiled as he activated the wind dust and started to run dodging each of the strikes perfectly, he returned fire with the revolvers, literally. He had bolts of fire fly out of the weapon and Weiss put up an Ice shield to block the attack, Jaune activated the Lightning dust and started to zip around the arena, he knew that Weiss had such little aura to start. All he needed to do was hit hard and fast to put her down. So as he gained enough speed he came from the side that Weiss had the most protected seeing as she would not expect it, as he came in he switched to earth dust and hit her. All the speed hit Weiss as Jaune's body became as hard as the very earth and she was sent back into the bleachers and taken out of the fight.

Jack smiled at Jaune and gave him a thumbs up. But he started to wobble as he walked and fell to the ground. His old team ran to him to make sure he was ok, and saw a dart in his body. When they turned him around they saw that he was convulsing on the ground. "WE NEED A MEDIC!" Chloe shouted as Jack's vision started to fade.

"What the hell happened?" Jaune said as he helped the woman lift Jack and take him to the infirmary "Ozpin never got a clean hit, how did this happen?"

"I don't know Jaune." Krystal said as Jack was put onto a medical bed by the doctors and wheeled into the emergency room. "But like you said it wasn't from the fight which means someone did it after."

"But why? Jack has enemies but he is protecting the kids here, he would not just get attacked by a professor." Mary said as they sat in the waiting room.

"Which means it was a student." Jaune said "And I know that CRDL, NPR, and RWBY all hate him for what he has done the past few days."

"But your team and RWBY are your friends aren't they?" Kelly said "I know you fought today but still?"

Jaune laughed coldly and said "No they made it quite clear that they are not my friends anymore, not after today."

Krystal instantly saw red when she heard about what rwby did to him. "Why?"

"Because they are just petty girls that are upset that I left." Jaune said "I know what it is like to be hated, my family hates me too, after they received my call about wanting to be a mercenary instead of a hunter they disowned me. I am no longer an Arc, just Jaune now."

"Then I guess we will have to make a name for you then." A voice said and they turned to see rwby.

"The fuck you want?" Jaune said as his arms slowly rested on his pistols.

"Just here to talk to my employee's Jaune that's all." Weiss said and Jaune's eye twitched as he wanted to shoot her in the face "So how is poor Jack?"

"I'm fine Weiss" A voice said and they turned to see Jack, who had heard everything that they did to poor Jaune, in a wheelchair "Now, I know you don't like that Jaune decided to join up with the brotherhood. But are you that petty that the moment you are not on the exact same side you wish to hurt him, because if that is so I will then just take him and leave. I don't have to stay here girls I can leave at any time."

"But what about protecting me?" Weiss said snidely "You don't do that then you won't get paid."

"True" Jack replied "But I could contact the person that gave me your hit contract and take it, besides it pays better anyways."

"I was meaning to ask, how much was that Jack?" Jaune said as he eyed the girls.

"Oh well it was 300 million." Jack said and Jaune eyed the girls even more "But I didn't take it so no killing Jaune."

"Pity." Jaune said as he slid Searing Light back into their holsters.

"So then might as well get the party started shouldn't we girls?" Jack said to his old team as he got up from the wheelchair.

"You want to party after someone just tried to kill you?" Krystal said as she tried to push Jack back into his chair.  
><strong><br>**"Yeah, they failed so they won't try again. Hopefully." Jack said as he cracked his back and grabbed his spear. "Besides after the few days I was going to take Jaune out with me on a mission or to meet my mom."

"Wait you're saying that I get to meet the Sarah Fortune?" Jaune said as he looked at Jack get up.

"Yeah sure, if you don't mind. Besides I have something to do in Atlas anyways." Jack said and he left the hospital. The walk was short to his apartment and he told the others that he was going to go and sleep for a bit and they would start the party at 9:00. "Besides I already know who tried to kill me and will handle it personally." Jack said the last part as he walked to change his clothes to meet with his would be killer.

**Wow, huh been awhile sorry. Finals are a bitch here at College. But here is the next chapter, Randomthoughts out Bitches!**


End file.
